Vaincre
by yoOyOo
Summary: Les hunger games n'étaient rien d'autres qu'une opportunité de devenir riche et s'il fallait qu'il tue pour ça, alors soit, 23 personnes mourraient. C'était comme ça que ça marchait, protestez si vous voulez mais, lui, il gagnera les 68éme hunger games. Il est peut être un monstre mais les gentils ne gagnent que dans les livres. Et il aurait aimé être le méchant de cette histoire.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

 _Me voilà avec une fic sur l'univers d'Hunger Games. Elle sera centrée sur la vie d'un seul et unique personnage, que j'ai créé de toute pièce._

 _Je voudrais juste remercier clOclo-sorcière-mégalo._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Je regardais avec colère l'exécution de mon grand frère par cet abruti du district un. Je regardais cet homme égorger notre tribu en souriant. Je le regardais lever les mains en l'air et hurler sauvagement. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Comment mon frère avait-t-il pu se faire surprendre de cette façon ? Surtout, comment mon frère avait-t-il pu passer aussi près de la victoire ? Mon frère, ce grand carrière blond que tout le monde voyait déjà revenir, venait de se faire tuer par le carrière du district un. Cela ne se pouvait, certes ce carrière était plus grand, mais mon frère était nettement plus talentueux ! Nous étions les plus forts au district deux.

Je me levais avec rage et j'attrapai la statue de bronze posé sur la table basse et je l'envoyai dans la télévision, sous le grognement de mon entraîneur, qui se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire. Il avait l'habitude de mes sautes d'humeur, d'ailleurs tout le monde se serait bien gardé de faire un commentaire.

Je sortais de la pièce avec comme arrière-plan le crépitement de la télévision. L'année suivante, je me porterais volontaire et je gagnerais ces foutus Hunger games ou je mourrai sous la main de ma partenaire, Nina. Mais je ne me ferais pas tuer par les carrières prétentieux du Un, surement pas. Ni d'ailleurs par les tribus inexpérimentés des autres districts, non, ceux-là ne seront même pas une menace.

Je savais cependant que les futures carrières du Un, particulièrement le garçon, étaient plutôt bien entraîner. Mais surement pas autant que nous. Oh, non, ce sera avec satisfaction que je les égorgerais. Avec tristesse, mais avec détermination que j'abattrais Nina, il le fallait pourtant il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un vainqueur. Je voulais bien céder ma place à Nina, quand je dis cédé, comprenez-moi bien, j'entends qu'il faudrait qu'elle me l'arrache, mais je pense pouvoir mourir en paix en sachant que je suis tombé par la main d'une Nina triomphante. Et pourtant, mon frère n'a pas eu la chance de périr sous la main de sa partenaire.

Tout revient à ce sujet pour le moins énervant : Mon frère aurait dû gagner et s'il avait perdu c'était uniquement de sa faute. Il ne s'était pas préoccuper de son dos quand il avait administré le coup mortel au garçon du trois. Alors, celui du un avait simplement eu à l'égorger, comme on égorge un agneau.

Oui, mon frère était mort comme un agneau, c'était risible, lui qui avait tué à lui tout seul la moitié des tribus s'était fait tuer comme un agneau, égorger, attaqué dans le dos. Je ne pouvais blâmer le vainqueur, il avait fait ce que j'aurais fait à sa place, il avait fait ce que devait faire un vainqueur, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de le détester et de vouloir sa mort. De toute façon, j'avais toujours eu des pulsions meurtrières, mais il aura le privilège d'être la seule personne que je tuerai en dehors des jeux.

OxoxO

La douleur était insoutenable, mais je ne sourcillais pas. Cela faisait partie du nouveau programme. Il s'était révélé que je n'avais plus rien à apprendre, mon entraîneur me l'avait affirmé. Alors un nouveau programme avait été tout spécialement concocté pour moi.

Ce programme était constitué de quatre points, disons, primordiaux.

Point numéro un : la forme. Bien sûr, il fallait que je garde la forme et que je continue l'entraînement de façon tout aussi intensive voir plus. En gros, il ne fallait pas que je gagne de la masse musculaire ça finirai par me ralentir, mais que je sois plus endurant et que j'affine certaine technique de combat.

Point numéro deux : la douleur. C'était tout à fait nouveau pour moi. La douleur sous cette forme ne s'était jamais confrontée à moi. Une douleur telle que toute personne normale perdrait connaissance, j'ai perdu connaissance à de nombreuses reprises mais à présent, la douleur était présente, mais j'étais capable d'en faire fi et je pouvais continuer mes entraînements avec la douleur qui était, ici, purement psychologique. C'était juste un système qui permettait de me faire ressentir une douleur sans que je n'aie la moindre blessure, une simple simulation. Ce serait idiot de me condamné à devoir rester au lit alors que j'avais tant encore à apprendre. De toute façon la douleur n'est produite que par un nerf et n'a pour but que de nous signalé une blessure, elle n'est pas censée nous handicapé, elle est censée nous informer et c'est ainsi que l'on m'apprit à l'aborder.

Point numéro trois : la famine. Ce point est directement lié au point numéro deux et sera lié au point numéro quatre. Ce troisième point consiste en fait à me faire ressentir toutes les caractéristiques de la faim. Elle était contrôlée par un système semblable à celui de la douleur, mais celui-ci me faisait ressentir un sentiment de malaise, d'impuissance et de douleur. Je pouvais donc ressentir la douleur et la faim simultanément, tout en devant me battre. Ce qui, je vous l'assure, m'avait longtemps cloué au sol.

Point numéro quatre : la survie dans tous les milieux possibles et imaginable, autant sous la neige que directement dans l'eau. J'apprenais à chasser et à cueillir ce qui était comestible ou ne l'était pas. Ce point était en contradiction avec le troisième point. Si celui-là était suffisamment maîtriser le troisième devenait inutile.

Ce nouveau programme consistait à faire de moi, non seulement un tueur, mais aussi un homme capable de survivre et se battre dans toutes les conditions. Il faisait de moi, un vainqueur des Hunger games.

Il n'était plus question de perdre même par la main de Nina, ils étaient tous d'ores et déjà condamné à mort.

Je grimaçais en voyant Nina, il était dommage que je doive très prochainement la tuer. Je me serais bien vu vivre ma vie à ses côtés. Elle prit sans doute ma grimace pour une réaction à la douleur et attaqua. Je lui fis mordre la poussière. Oui, je crois que je l'aimais et ça devait être réciproque. Je devrais pourtant la tuer. C'était dans ce sens que l'on m'avait élevé. J'étais prêt à tuer la personne que j'aimais, je n'avais aucun remord à envisager de tuer des gamins de douze ans. Cela faisait peut-être de moi un monstre, mais cela m'importait peu.

OxoxO

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, le jour de la moisson. J'allais me porter volontaire. Tout le district le savait, c'est pourquoi, les jeunes hommes venaient le cœur léger. Les jeunes femmes venaient aussi confiante que les hommes, Nina se porterait volontaire.

Tout le monde s'écartait sur mon passage et je n'eus pas à faire la queue. Cela tombait bien, j'étais impatient de nature. Je rigolais intérieurement des jeunes qui sursautaient, alors que de mon côté je ne clignai pas même des yeux lorsque l'homme me piqua le doigt pour l'identification.

Je me rangeai tranquillement avec les autres hommes de mon âge. Je me plaçais volontairement au milieu. Je voulais que lorsque je me porterai volontaire tout le monde se retourne et me cherche du regard, je voulais que tout le monde s'écarte pour me laisser passer.

Je ne portai pas attention au discours du maire, je me contentai de toiser ceux qui m'entouraient et qui me considéraient avec peur, soulagement et reconnaissance. Peur, il faut avouer que j'étais impressionnant, et tout le district connaissait mon nom. Soulagement, il y avait eu le risque que je décidai de ne pas venir ce matin. Reconnaissance, bien-sûr, j'allais leur épargner la maigre chance qu'ils soient tirés au sort et ils étaient tous convaincus que j'allais gagner, moi ou Nina, mais cela revenait au même, si l'un de nous gagnait, ils auraient de la nourriture en plus. Et personne ne crachait sur un peu plus de nourriture même si nous n'étions pas le district le plus mal nourris.

L'homme du capitole portait comme à l'accoutumé une tenue ridicule, bleu pailleté, on pouvait lui reconnaitre qu'elle était parfaitement assortie avec ses cheveux bleu marine. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, parce que entre sa tenue et son accent... Il n'était pas plus ridicule que les autres membres du capitole, ils avaient tous cette manie de porter des vêtements grotesques et d'adopter cet accent qui leur était propre et qui faisait soit grincer des dents, soit rire tous habitants des districts.

De mon côté, j'avais opté pour un costume trois pièces noir, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique et classe, sur moi impressionnant.

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Comme le veut la coutume les demoiselles d'abord et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Je lançai un regard du côté de ma partenaire, mais celle-ci détourna le regard. Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Le grand jour était enfin arrivé et elle, elle faisait la gueule ! Aaaah, les femmes… je ne les comprendrais jamais. Tout compte fait, cela ne m'importait peu, je n'avais jamais tenté de comprendre les personnes qui m'entourent, cela demandait trop d'énergie, énergie que je n'étais pas prêts à dépenser. Du moment que je me faisais comprendre, je ne préoccupais pas des états d'âmes des autres.

La boule à facette, je vous laisse tout le loisir de deviner de qui il s'agit, piocha avec beaucoup de cérémonie un papier avec un nom.

« Maorie Renolds ! tonitrua-t-il. »

Une fille du groupe des quinze ans s'avança, fébrile. Elle monta sur l'estrade, je pouvais constater qu'elle s'était mis sur son trente et un, elle portait une jolie jupe saumon, un débardeur blanc, un collant gris foncé, une légère veste en cuir noir et une paire de godillot. Elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise dans ses basquets, ou plus précisément elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise dans tous sauf ses basquets. Elle était pâle, mais pas très inquiète. Nina allait se porter volontaire.

« Y-a-t-il une volontaire ? demanda boule à facette innocemment, il y avait toujours un volontaire dans le district deux. »

Le silence fit place. Le silence le plus absolu. Nina allait se porter volontaire d'une seconde à l'autre. Je tournai le regard vers elle, elle avait tous les yeux braqués sur elle. Elle se tenait bien droite la tête haute, de la détermination dans chacun de ses muscles contractés, le regard au loin. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? elle voulait mettre un peu de dramatique ? ce n'était pas ce que l'on avait prévu.

L'homme du capitole rompit le silence :

« Puisqu'il n'y a pas de volontaires,-nouveau silence- passons aux hommes. »

Comment ça, il n'y avait pas de volontaire ? Nina était volontaire c'était une carrière ! Elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas tout laisser derrière elle. Et pourtant ce silence gêné persistait.

Après en, je sentais de la tension tout autour de moi. Tout le monde se demandait si j'allai suivre l'exemple de ma partenaire et je tiens à préciser que non, il n'en était pas question. Elle venait de faire preuve soit de l'acte le plus lâche que n'ai jamais eu le loisir de voir, soit le plus idiot. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? On l'avait élevé dans ce seul but, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se confronter à son destin en se portant volontaire. Non seulement, elle venait de condamner cette gamine mais elle venait de me priver d'un allié précieux, elle, et aussi du pire adversaire. C'était son choix, je savais cependant que tout serait différent de ce qui avait été prévu.

Je vis à peine le jeune homme tiré au sort s'avancé, aussitôt après que la question soit posée je me portais volontaire. Le jeune garçon pleura littéralement de joie et de soulagement, tandis que la fille éclata en sanglot. Je détournai le regard, agacé, par tant de mélodramatique, et de sentiments, écœurant.

Comme je l'avais si brillamment prévu, tout le monde me chercha du regard, et tout le monde s'écarta pour me laisser passer. J'apercevais le jeune garçon sur l'estrade, il devait avoir douze ans, il se serait fait massacrer, par des carrières comme moi. Tout le monde était soulagé qu'il ne soit pas tribu, du moins pas cette fois. Je remplaçai le garçon sur l'estrade sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement. Ils avaient vite oublié la fille. Je lui serrai la main, sa main était tremblante, et trempée, de larmes, je suppose.

Je devais très prochainement la tuer, je devrais me montrer conciliant. Pourtant, je ne l'étais pas, et je me contrefichais que je doive la tuer ou non, si elle prévoyait de pleurer sur mon épaule, elle serait bien accueillie.

Je souriais à la foule, on avait perdu l'année dernière, mais cette année ce sera différent, j'allais vaincre tous les autres tribus et m'installer dans le village des vainqueurs.

OxoxO

Le temps des adieux arriva ou plutôt, pour moi, celui des au revoir. J'avais échangé des salutations brèves et froides avec mes parents, bref et froid résumaient très bien notre relation. Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas, quels parents dignes de ce nom élèveraient leurs fils dans le but de les envoyer dans une arène qui pourrait engendrer leur mort ? Certes je ne leur en voulais pas pour ça, ils m'avaient offert un destin grandiose, mais je ne considérais pas que c'était une façon d'élever ses enfants.

Ce n'était certainement pas pour eux que je désirais revenir, mais pour la gloire, l'argent et surement une simple satisfaction personnelle, gagner m'élèverait au-dessus des autres. J'avais beau me savoir nettement supérieur, je serais drôlement satisfait si tout le monde était de mon avis.

Quelques-uns de mes instructeurs vinrent me rappeler certains conseils, et qu'ils avaient donné des consignes au vainqueur qui me servira d'entraîneur.

A mon plus grand regret Nina ne vint pas, mais à la réflexion, j'aurai probablement eu, comme aime le dire ma mère, une de « mes très agaçantes sautes d'humeurs », ce à quoi je répondais par un claquement de langue qui lui indiquait de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, ce qu'elle évitait, ma mère évitait, comme tout le monde, mes sautes d'humeur, et s'étendre sur le sujet en aurait engendré une. Bref, ce ne serait pas très bien passé et ça m'aurait énervé. En fait, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives qu'une saute d'humeur.

Je lui parlerai dans quelques semaines et au final, on sera tous les deux heureux d'être en vie, oui, elle avait probablement fait le bon choix. Il me faudrait du temps pour le reconnaitre, mais je le savais bien, elle m'avait évité la lourde tâche de la tuer ou de me faire tuer par ses soins. La perspective de la tuer était surement la plus agréable, surtout au moment où j'attendais impatiemment que l'on m'emmène dans le train qui me mènera au capitol.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant, m'arrachant à ma vision de moi en train d'égorger Nina, oui j'aimais particulièrement la perspective d'égorger mes adversaires, plutôt que de les éventré où de leur écraser une brique sur le crâne comme l'a fait l'un des vainqueurs d'une année précédente, quoique, c'était aussi une jolie perspective. Je me voyais très bien défoncé le crâne du brun, qui avait tué mon frère une année plus tôt, à l'aide d'une brique. Je pourrais aussi bien me le faire à main nue, l'étrangler, lui tordre le coup, lui défoncé la gorge à renfort de coup de poing. Toutes ces perspectives étaient plutôt attrayantes.

« Je voulais te remercier », déclara l'inconnu, inconnu parce que je n'avais toujours pas daigné lever le regard vers lui.

C'était le gosse pour qui je m'étais porté volontaire, enfin, disons que c'était celui qui avait été tiré au sort et à qui j'avais gentiment récupéré la place de tribu qui me revenait de droit. Moi, personnellement, j'aurais assassiné celui qui se serait porter volontaire à ma place.

Donc, le gamin vient de me remercier pour m'être porté volontaire, je ne le faisais pas pour lui, mais il n'était certainement pas venu pour que je le lui crache au visage, et puis, peut être que des journalistes du capitole viendrait l'interroger. De toute façon, je savais ce que ça pouvait couter à quelqu'un de venir remercier, alors je n'allai certainement pas l'envoyer bouler. Certes, je n'attendais que l'occasion de tuer les personnes qui m'entouraient, mais j'avais une éducation, tout de même.

« Tu sais, si je peux rendre service… content que ça t'épargne d'aller aux Hunger games cettes année, lui dis-je avec un sourire. »

Il déglutit difficilement, pauvre gosse, il en avait pour encore pas mal d'années. Je n'étais certainement pas là pour qu'il pleure mon départ, parce que sinon je le tue et seulement après je me tue, parce que j'aurais été humilié à vie. Moi, réconforté un gamin de douze ans, plutôt crevé. Bon, à la réflexion je me ferai bien deux, trois pacificateurs, histoire que les gens se souviennent de mon nom, certes comme le tribu qui s'est révolté, patati, patata. Ok, mon nom serait un peu souillé par tous ces trucs de révoltes dont je me contrefous, mais au moins on le retiendrait en tant celui qui a osé, et qui s'est fait tuer comme un chien. Depuis, mon petit nuage ce serait l'éclate total, les regarder chercher désespérément un motif à mon suicide collectif et on dirait surement que le petit m'a ému, alors qu'il aurait eu raison de moi, grâce à un câlin, et des larmes à profusion, ouais ce serait l'éclate total.

Cependant, pour le moment j'ai d'autres projets, incluant que je sois en vie. Alors :

« Si t'es venu pour pleurer sur mon triste sort, refoule tes larmes et tire-toi avant que je ne te bute.

\- Et si je ne suis pas venu pleurer ? me demanda-t-il. »

Je tournai franchement la tête vers lui, il s'était assis sur le canapé à côté de moi. C'est vrai ça il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer, d'ailleurs, il souriait plus ou moins rassuré.

« Je veux bien te faire l'honneur de ma conversation, gamin, mais t'es là pourquoi, au juste ?

\- Pour te remercier, je serais probablement mort si tu ne t'étais pas porté volontaire… commença-t-il.

\- Tu serais mort, le coupai-je.

\- Oui, oui, je serais mort, confirma-t-il avant de continuer, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser partir comme ça sans te remercier, alors j'ai décidé de venir. »

Ooooh, c'était tellement débordant de bonnes attentions que je pleurerai presque d'émotion, notez bien la nuance, presque. Je le regardais affligé, s'il était venu me dire qu'il était reconnaissant, il aurait au moins pu me baiser les pieds je ne sais pas moi, innover. Mais, non, il était là, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Il a fini ou il veut ajouter autre chose ?

« Hum, je…

\- T'as quel âge ? le coupai-je. »

De toute façon, il allait surement dire une connerie.

« Douze ans, c'est ma première année de moisson…

-Tes parents sont au courant que t'es là ? »

Il baissa les yeux, il avait perdu son sourire, je crois que je venais de toucher la corde sensible.

« Mes parents sont morts, ma mère, il y a six mois et mon père un peu avant ma naissance, me répondit-il la gorge serrée. »

J'avais presque pitié de lui, il parait que l'orphelinat était un enfer, les gosses y était mal traiter, même dans le district deux. Ma vie n'avait pas été toute rose non plus, mais il était bien à plaindre. Je soupirai. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

« Ravale tes larmes, gamin, garde la tête haute, bas toi, tu vas voir que si tu as un caractère suffisamment trempé, tout le monde te respectera. Et puis après tout, tu as été à deux doigts de devenir tribu, c'est un honneur. T'as qu'à dire à ces connards de l'orphelinat que s'ils te font chier je m'occuperai d'eux à mon retour. »

Je ne savais pas ce qui venait de me prendre, mais j'avais tout bonnement pitié du gamin, je voyais sur son visage des bleus et des éraflures, je devinais sans mal, les hommes de l'orphelinat s'en prendre à ce gamin, frêle, mais qui avait eu le courage de venir me voir. Je tuerai, peut-être, des ados dans son genre durant les jeux et je n'aurais aucune pitié, mais c'était les jeux. Là, c'était différent, il s'en prenait à des gamins pour s'amuser, pour les casser en deux, encore et encore… c'était bien pire que la mort, oui, c'était cruel, alors que la mort était directe, je n'étais pas pour la torture gratuite, oui je voulais tuer tout un tas de gens et certaines personnes plus lentement que d'autres, mais ce n'était pas gratuit. C'était une vengeance envers quelqu'un qui m'avait énervé ou qui avait blessé mon honneur, ou encore pour la victoire des jeux, et puis je n'avais encore tué personne, je savais bien que je n'hésiterai pas une seconde, mais l'occasion ne s'était pas encore présenter. Donc, oui, il pouvait très bien dire à tout le monde que je buterai celui qui oserait s'en prendre à lui, gratuitement et lâchement. Quelle différence cela pouvait faire pour moi ?

Il me regardait avec des grands yeux, s'il pleure je l'étrangle, je pouvais bien faire une bonne action, mais certainement pas consoler un gamin de douze ans.

« Tu ferais ça ?

\- Je ferais rien du tout, sois convainquant et ils auront suffisamment peur pour te laisser tranquille. »

Il me regarda abasourdi. Il ne croyait quand même pas que je ferais une déclaration publique ! ce serait carrément idiot, on me prendrait pour une mauviette qui s'apitoie des orphelins et ce ne serait pas bon pour mes affaires. Je suis une carrière, un monstre sans merci.

Le pacificateur entra et nous déclara qu'il fallait que nous sortions. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Arrivé, je me tournai et lui déclarai :

« Fais gaffe à toi, gamin.

\- On se voit dans quelques semaines, souria-t-il. »

Je m'esclaffai, tout en suivant le pacificateur. Oui, on allait se revoir dans quelques semaines, et la seule différence serait un peu de sang sur mes mains.

* * *

 _Il est temps de se quitter, en espérant que ça vous ait plu..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ou bonsoir,_

 _Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira._

 _Mercià clOclo-sorciere-megalo et à Emaa95 qui ont laisser une review pour le chapitre précédant et bonne lecture !_

 _..._

Je resserrais mon nœud de cravate en souriant à mon reflet. J'étais impressionnant dans mon smoking, un peu de la même façon qu'à la moisson. Je n'étais pas très grand, certes au-dessus de la moyenne, mais je n'étais pas aussi grand que le carrière du un, le un avait toujours de grands carrières, ils croyaient que tout se faisait dans la grandeur. Il avait beau être plus grand, il n'avait aucune chance contre moi, j'étais né pour tuer et pour être le meilleur, mission accomplie, je l'étais. Ce qui m'amène à ma carrure, j'avais des épaules larges et je pouvais porter au bas mot deux fois mon poids. Je portais mes cheveux blonds courts, et mes yeux étaient bleus claires. Je vous avoue que je plais plutôt aux filles, entre l'entretient parfait de mon corps et ce que m'avait déjà donné Dame nature à la naissance, je n'avais pas de quoi me plaindre.

J'étais parfaitement prêt pour l'interview, je me doutais des questions qui allaient m'être posé. J'étais parfaitement conscient de l'importance de l'interview et que c'était maintenant que j'allais me trouver de nombreux sponsors.

J'attendais tranquillement que mon tour vienne, en regardant l'écran. Le carrière du un, Janson, mais je l'appellerai le carrière du un pour éviter tous malentendus, et sentiments, je ne perdais pas de vue sa mort prochaine. Donc, le carrière du un était féroce et rustre, il voulait impressionner et ça marchait. La carrière du un, de son côté, voulait montrer qu'elle ne ferait pas preuve de pitié, mais je pouvais très nettement observer son jeu de séduction. Sa méthode serait bien plus efficace que celle de son partenaire.

« Valerk Mirvarc, le tribu du district deux ! s'exclama Flickerman, celui qui serait chargé de m'interviewer. »

Je m'avançais et avant de m'assoir, je marquais un temps d'arrêt pour embrasser la foule du regard, un demi-sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres. J'en imposais de toute ma hauteur et le public m'adorait déjà. Mon regard dansait de visage en visage à une vitesse fulgurante, je donnais l'impression que tout le monde avait son importance, je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche, mais ce que je dirai ne serais pas bien significatif, j'étais attirant, musclé, un carrière et j'avais eu la note de 11 à l'évaluation des capacités. Je crois que ça suffisait pour faire de moi un tueur populaire. Je m'asseyais.

« Alors, dis-nous, comment trouves-tu le capitole ? »

Je souriais, la réponse était facile. Le capitole aimait qu'on le flatte et il me suffisait d'être honnête, la richesse du capitole me faisait penser à ma future richesse.

« En un seul mot : impressionnant. La vue depuis mes fenêtres est magnifique, je serais ravi de revenir après les jeux. J'aimerais beaucoup visiter. »

Emballé, c'est pesé, je venais de sous-entendre ma victoire des hunger games comme une évidence. Cela montrait ma détermination et certains pourraient dire de l'arrogance, mais pourquoi se montrer faible, je voyais les choses en face, les autres n'avaient pas la moindre chance…

« Faisons un marché, vous gagnez les hunger games et je vous trouve un joli guide… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, me glissa-t-il. »

Je me contentai de sourire. Les tribunes étaient secouées de rire. Et les femmes chuchotaient en gloussant.

« Une chose me tracasse, il me semble qu'un tribu du deux de l'année dernière portait le même nom que vous. »

Du regard, je cherchais le meurtrier de mon frère, il était mentor du tribut mâle du un.

« Oui, c'était mon frère, répondis-je sans me défaire de mon sourire. »

Je déclarai ces mots sans quitter du regard cet homme et il sourit. Il avait tué mon frère et il souriait, je n'avais qu'une envie : me lever et lui envoyer un couteau entre les deux yeux. Je me contentais de serrer mon poing, geste parfaitement imperceptible. Peut-être qu'un jour, il aura besoin de moi, et je lui sourirais comme il le fait pour l'enfoncer encore plus.

« Oh, c'est ce que je pensais, continua-t-il. »

OxoxO

J'enjambais le corps d'un de mes adversaires, j'avais abattu cinq personnes au bain de sang, les tributs du un en avait tué sept, la moitié des tributs était déjà mort, c'était un bon début. Il est tellement facile de tuer, c'est exactement pareil que dans les simulations, je ne dirais pas que ça me plait, mais tuer m'indiffère. Vingt-trois personnes devaient mourir, plus vite ce sera fait plus vite je serai vainqueur, j'étais extrêmement impatient, et je ne voyais qu'une chose : Il ne restait que onze personnes à tuer.

Je fouillais et me servais dans la corne d'abondance, il y en avait largement assez pour nous trois. Je finis équipé d'une épée, plus pour éviter que ce soit eux qui l'aient que pour vraiment m'en servir, j'avais un faible pour les couteaux, d'ailleurs, j'en avais six. J'avais un sac rempli de provision, d'une corde et d'une couverture.

« J'prends l'arc, me déclare une voix masculine, le tribut du un.

\- Te gêne pas, j'ai pris l'épée. »

Et je t'enverrai un couteau dans la gorge avant que tu n'aies ne serait-ce que bandé ton arc.

OxoxO

J'avançai à pas de loup, il me suffirait d'avoir un contact visuel et je pourrai le tuer. Je lui enverrai le couteau, que je tenais entre mes doigts, dans la gorge et si par malheur-par miracle, tout dépendait du point de vue- il n'était pas mort, je bondirais pour l'égorger avec un second couteau. Il me faudrait faire vite car le tribut du sept est allié à sa partenaire et elle ne devrait pas tarder, je voulais avoir fini le bouleau avant son retour. De cette façon, je n'aurais plus qu'à la traquer.

Je l'aperçus et avec rapidité, je projetais mon couteau, qui se planta dans sa cible. Le canon retentit en même temps qu'il toucha le sol. Je souriais satisfait, un de moins, chaque mort me rapprochait plus de ma victoire et du combat final qui m'opposerait aux deux carrières que j'avais quitté un peu après le bain de sang, d'un commun accord on liquidait chacun de notre côté, enfin moi de mon côté et eux du leurs. J'avais tué six personnes, trois autres étaient mortes, douze au bain de sang. Il ne restait que huit personnes à tuer.

Je devrais sans doute dire que plus les minutes passent, plus j'ai peur de mourir de la main d'un des carrières, sauf que c'est faux. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sûr de gagner.

Je trottinais jusqu'au corps, en restant sur mes gardes. Je me souvenais parfaitement de la mort pathétique de mon frère. J'extirpais ma lame de sa gorge et un flot de sang coula, j'essuyais cette dite lame à même les vêtements du jeune homme. Je rangeais soigneusement le couteau dans mon pantalon et me relevais pour m'éloigner.

Je continuais ma traque de ma septième proie.

OxoxO

Je regardais la scène impassible, cette fille du sept, que je traquais depuis une petite heure, pleurait, mais la seule erreur au tableau est que ce n'était pas moi qui se dressait au-dessus d'elle près à faire tomber la sentence finale. Un mec du quatre se tenait droit épaulé par une fille du neuf, je crois, ils rigolaient devant la fillette de treize ans, qui essayait de reculer tant bien que mal. Elle avait des coupures partout et je devinais sans mal ce qu'elle avait pu endurer. Le mec du quatre et la fille du neuf devait s'être mis dans l'idée de jouer un peu avec la nourriture. La fillette les supplia, elle ne leurs demanda pas de l'épargner mais de la tuer, elle les supplia de mourir et eux ils riaient aux éclats, ils ne pensaient certainement pas en avoir fini.

Ils avaient pourtant tort, c'était fini, ça devait arrêter. Je sortais des fourrés et les yeux de la fillette s'écarquillèrent de peur en me reconnaissant. Elle pensait sans doute que j'allais me joindre à ces deux tortionnaires. Mon couteau parti et se ficha au milieu du dos du garçon avant qu'il ne se soit aperçu de ma présence. Je dégainais mon épée et la fille rejoignit son ami au sol, morte et la tête roulant au pied de la fillette étonnée, elle me regarda avec tristesse et me supplia du regard. Ses yeux semblaient dire "Tue-moi, je t'en prie, tue-moi…". Je m'agenouillais à ses pieds et je lui souris, pas de façon cruelle ou mystérieuse, pas de façon séduisante. Je lui souriais comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps, je lui souriais de la même façon que je souriais à Nina quand nous étions gosses et qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer un poulet. Je lui souriais et je lui disais avec mes yeux "Tout va s'arranger." Et tout s'arrangeait je tuais le poulet, aussi simplement que j'écrivais, sans la moindre cruauté. Je me demande quand Nina a cessé d'être la petite fille incapable de tuer un poulet. Je pense que ça ne s'est pas fait d'un coup, ça a été dur. A cette époque tout était si simple, je n'avais qu'à la regarder pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Les temps avaient changés, la fille était devenue une femme et j'étais devenu un homme, un homme qui allait gagner les hunger games.

Je souriais à cette gamine de façon franche, mais surtout rassurante. Elle voulait mourir, je l'aurais tuée de toute façon, mais je préfère tuer quelqu'un avec son consentement, j'adore rendre service.

Elle était couverte de sang et elle devait terriblement souffrir. J'attrapais un de mes couteaux et je la tuais silencieusement aussi proprement qu'il est possible de le faire.

Je récupérais mes couteaux et je m'en allais sans un regard pour les trois gamins. Il ne restait que cinq personnes à tuer dont les deux carrières. Ma victoire était proche.

OxoxO

Deux coups de camons retentirent, bientôt suivis par un troisième. Il ne restait plus que deux tribus, probablement les carrières et moi. Ce n'était pas un problème, je les tuerais sans difficulté. Je trouvais même les jeux un peu trop longs. Ça faisait combien de temps que j'étais dans cette arène ? Cinq jours ? Une semaine ? Peut-être plus… je ne m'amusais plus, trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais tué les trois gamins et je n'avais plus aperçu personne. Je me contentais de guetter l'apparition de trace au sol et de me procurer à manger et à boire. Si j'avais au moins pu tuer un ou deux tribu… mais non, l'arène était trop grande et il n'y avait personne dans le coin ou je me trouvais et ce n'était pas faute de me déplacer. Je m'ennuyais à mourir. Mais j'allais enfin pouvoir affronter les carrières, enfin un peu d'action dans ma triste existence !

Je montai dans un arbre et m'y installai confortablement, j'irai rejoindre les carrières à la corne d'abondance seulement le lendemain, il était préférable que je dorme cette nuit.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et la musique du capitole retentit. Les visages des morts apparurent. Ma compatriote du deux, elle avait survécu plus longtemps que je le pensais. Le tribu masculin du huit et, à mon plus grand étonnement, le tribut masculin du un. Je pensais que ce serait la dernière personne à mourir, mais il faut croire que non. Il ne restait donc plus que trois personnes en vie, la fille du un, moi et … je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de le troisième personne. Je fis un rapide compte rendu des morts. Les tribus du onze, du douze et du trois était mort au bain de sang, ainsi que les tribus féminin du quatre, du huit et du cinq et que les tribus masculins du neuf, du dix et du six. J'avais tué les tribus du sept, le tribu masculin du quatre et celui féminin du neuf. Les tribus masculins du un, du cinq, du huit et ceux féminin du deux et du dix étaient morts. Il ne restait plus que le tribut féminin du six. Je fronçais les sourcils, la fille du six m'avait paru plutôt inoffensive, elle devait avoir dans les quinze ans et je crois qu'elle a eu un cinq à l'examen d'évaluation de ses capacités. Elle avait bien caché son jeu.

OxoxO

-Te voilà enfin, me déclara une voix dans mon dos.

Je sentis une flèche se fiché dans ma cuisse et je me tournai, ça faisait mal, mais disons que sur une échelle de un à dix de ce que j'avais déjà ressenti, ce serai à trois, de la pacotille, quoi.

La fille du six avait un arc dans ses mains, je compris aussitôt, mais une seconde trop tard. La fille du un me tomba dessus, alors que je n'avais dégainé qu'un seul couteau. Elle m'écrasa face contre terre et me tira le peu de cheveux que j'avais pour mettre un couteau sous ma gorge et…

« Arrête, tu avais dit que… commença la fille à l'arc. »

Je profitais de ce petit moment d'inattention de la part de la carrière pour la renverser. Elle lâcha l'arme qui roula plus loin.

« Que tu me laisserais le tuer, finit-elle. »

Une flèche m'effleura la nuque, sans que je n'y prête la plus petite attention. Je maintins la carrière au sol d'une main et avant qu'elle ne se soit réellement rendu compte que les rôles étaient inversés, je me saisis de mon couteau et je lui transperçai la tempe. Le canon retentit.

Je me relevais et la fille du six me regarda paniquée, elle tremblait et elle banda son arc. Un sourire sadique naquit sur mes lèvres, elle aurait dû se résigner à sa mort comme la fille du sept, mais plus important, elle n'aurait pas dû essayer de jouer dans la cour des grands.

Je me souvenais parfaitement avoir tué son partenaire du six durant le bain de sang. Elle avait dû me voir et elle a voulu se venger. J'ignore quel pacte elle a conclu avec la carrière mais en tout cas celle-ci lui a filé l'arc et lui a dit qu'elle la laissera me tuer, quand bien même elle aurait respecté leur marché, je doute qu'elle aurait réussi à me tuer, oui, je l'ai échappé belle, mais c'était la carrière qui aurait pu me tuer et pas elle. Les hunger games n'étaient qu'un spectacle pour le capitole, alors que le meilleur gagne !

Tous les muscles de mon corps étaient tendus à l'extrême. Sa flèche partit et je m'écartai en l'attrapant au vol, mon sourire s'accentua, j'allai la tuer avec cette flèche. Elle hurla de peur et je m'élançai vers elle, je l'écrasai de tout mon poids et je lui transperçai l'œil de sa flèche, elle mourut avec un long cri. Les trompettes sonnèrent, j'avais gagné les hunger games.

Je me relevai dans un grand rire. **J'avais GAGNE les hunger games !** Une joie sans nom m'envahit, ce pourquoi j'étais né, ce pourquoi on m'avait élevé, ce pourquoi j'avais tué sans le moindre remord venait de se réaliser.

« Le vainqueur de la soixante-huitième édition de hunger games est… *roulement de tambours imaginaires* Valerk Mirvarc, tonitrua Flickerman. »

Mon rire s'accentua, et je pensai à Nina, elle allait être tellement heureuse à mon retour. Je m'occuperais de tout. Et ceux à qui ça ne plaira pas, je les emmerde parce que je suis riche et parce que je me contrefous de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres, tant que l'on ne me fait pas chier. J'étais sûr que Nina avais vu cette scène finale et qu'elle était fière ! On allait pouvoir vivre ensemble au village des vainqueurs et je répondrai à tous ses besoins jusqu'à ma mort.

L'hovercraft atterrît, sous mon rire et mes visions de bonheur. Je me dirigeai vers lui et des hommes en blanc se précipitèrent vers moi, ils regardèrent la flèche dans ma cuisse d'un air abasourdi, ah, je l'avais oublié celle-là. Je baissais le regard vers elle et je rigolai mon pantalon était tâché de sang, de mon sang, je réalisai que sans que je ne m'en rende compte je me vidais de mon sang et en plus ça me faisait rire-oui, vous avez raison, je suis irrécupérable-. Cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, ils allaient s'en occuper.

OxoxO

Je me réveillai en grognant, mais putain, qui a allumé cette foutue lumière de merde. Je me redressai et j'observai la pièce où je me trouvai, blanche, immaculée, j'étais très certainement une pièce d'hôpital. Je regardai mes bras où des perfusions étaient plantées. Une femme me demanda de boire en me tendant un verre, je lui indiquais calmement que si, la prochaine fois que je me réveillerai, la lumière était allumée, j'égorgerai la personne présente, avec les dents s'il le faut. J'ingurgitais le produit et je retombais mollement sur mon oreiller.

La fois suivante comme toutes celle qui suivirent, la lumière était éteinte.

OxoxO

Je me réveillai une énième fois et je constatai qu'une légère lumière avait été allumé, je grognai, je ne voyais pas grand-chose ! Je constatai malgré tout qu'il n'y avait plus aucun tuyau branché à mes bras. Cela était le signe évident que je pouvais enfin quitter le lit, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire je détestai l'inaction, heureusement que j'avais été endormi, parce que sinon je crois que j'aurais tué quelqu'un. Je balayai la pièce du regard et je distinguai un interrupteur. Je me levai et j'allai l'allumé. J'étais absolument seul dans la pièce et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, j'examinai la cicatrice sur ma cuisse elle était encore fraiche. A première vue et compte tenu des capacités du capitole, je dirais que ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je suis ici, c'est raisonnable.

Il y avait des habits sur un tabouret, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils m'iraient à merveille. Je les enfilai.

Il y avait un miroir et je m'observais dedans, le tee-shirt que je portai me moulait, et je constatai avec soulagement que je n'avais presque pas, voire pas du tout, perdu de masse musculaire.

J'avais une nouvelle cicatrice sur le cou et j'avais beau réfléchir je ne me souvenais pas d'où elle venait et pourtant elle était plutôt conséquente. La fille du un avait dû me la faire en essayant de me tuer.

Enfin, mon regard se posa sur mon avant-bras où une légère cicatrice se distinguait encore, je passai mon doigt dessus et je constatai que la bosse dû au traceur avait disparu, j'en avais enfin été débarrassé. Je souriais à mon reflet, qui était bien plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et ça non plus ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

J'ouvris la porte et je tombai nez-à-nez avec mes préparateurs attitrés. Ils s'extasièrent devant moi et je roulai des yeux, agacé, mais amusé malgré moi, ils avaient l'air aussi heureux que moi de ma victoire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je n'avais plus envie de tuer quelqu'un, enfin pour le moment. Je vous arrête tout de suite, je n'étais pas passé du côté pure de la force.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou,_

 _D'abord je me dois de vous remercier d'avoir lu aussi loin cette histoire._

 _On avait laissé notre brave Valerk à la fin de ses jeux, mais ne pensez surtout pas qu'il a finit les épreuves, ça vient de commencer. Et ce qu'il suit sera bien pire pour lui que ce qu'il a jamais enduré mais attention je ne spoil rien du tout..._

 _Je remercie chaleureusement clOclo-sorcière-mégalo pour ces adorables reviews et sur ce bonne lecture !_

Le train filait comme le vent vers mon district. Je regardais, songeur, le paysage défilé. Je me demandais quel serait mon premier achat entant que vainqueur. Ça avait une valeur symbolique, je devrais peut être acheté un couteau ou une piscine… ce serait bien une piscine.

Brusquement, il ralentit et s'arrêta. J'étais rentré chez moi !

Je me dirigeai vers la porte avec un empressement non dissimulé, mon district m'avait manqué, son climat, et même les gens qui l'habitaient, les habitants du capitole ont tendance à franchement me taper sur le système.

Dehors, j'embrassai la foule du regard, ma mère me regarda avec fierté. J'étais le fils qui revenait victorieux, à défaut de mon frère, mort au combat. Mon père était aux abonnés absents, mais cela ne me dérangea pas plus que ça. Elle me serra lentement contre elle, pour la caméra.

« Je suis fière de toi, mon fils, déclara-t-elle en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot. »

On fut tous les deux soulagé en se séparant. Tout le district semblait réuni pour m'accueillir, ils étaient heureux de ma victoire, pas pour moi évidemment, mais pour eux qui allaient avoir des vivres, grâce à moi. Ils m'acclamèrent avec énergie. Je parcouru du regard la foule à la recherche d'une silhouette familière. Mais où se trouvait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas daigné venir m'accueillir. C'était la seule ombre à ce magnifique tableau.

Je finis par être agacé par toute cette foule et je déclarai désirer revoir mon ancienne maison, ou centre d'entraînement, avant de déménager. La revoir et récupéré mes affaires. On m'y emmena sans discuter.

Une fois seul avec ma mère dans ma chambre, je ne tardais pas à la questionné sur la personne manquante.

« Où est Nina ?

\- Pas ici, me répondit-elle froidement. »

Je grimaçai, la colère me gagnant.

« Je te déconseille de jouer au plus con avec moi, où est-elle ? répliquai-je en espaçant les trois derniers mots. »

Ce fut à son tour de grimacer mais elle capitula.

« Elle est parti peu après ton départ. »

Elle capitula ? je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je donnai un violent coup de poing dans le mur, elle sursauta. Elle m'énervait, je ne supportai pas quand on ne disait pas les choses clairement. Je revenais vainqueur des hunger games et elle, elle croyait encore qu'elle pouvait se foutre de ma pomme, déjà qu'avant…

« Arrête avec tes énigmes et dis-moi où elle est !

\- Elle est parti au centre d'entraînement pour les pacificateurs dans la montagne. »

Quoi ? Comment ça elle est partie ? Elle ne peut pas juste s'être cassée ! Pour devenir pacificateur en plus ! Ils sont tellement insupportables avec leur air supérieur. Un jour où j'avais fait une grosse connerie et ils étaient venus m'arrêter. Je n'avais que treize ans et ils avaient commencé à me punir de façon… musclée mais ma qualité de futur carrière les avait arrêté. Depuis je ne les supporte pas, disons que si je devais exterminer un groupe d'individus, je les supprimerai en premier et je m'occuperai moi-même de faire régner l'ordre, et ce serai beaucoup plus efficace… et sanglant. Mais devenir pacificateur, c'était aussi con qu'inattendu.

« La noix ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Ses parents l'ont foutu dehors et elle est allée se faire voir chez les pacificateurs. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'attrapai ma mère par la gorge et je la plaquai violemment contre le mur derrière elle. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, je vis la peur y briller.

« Tu parles encore une fois de Nina comme ça et je t'explose la gueule de façon à ce que tu sois méconnaissable et tu sais _maman_ , que je tiens toujours mes promesse. »

Je la lâchai avec autant de violence que quand je l'avais saisi. Elle quitta calmement la pièce avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Alors Nina était encore parti sans se retourner, maintenant il allait falloir que j'aille la chercher au centre d'entraînement, mais si elle a cru que ça m'arrêterai, elle a eu tort. Celui qui se placera entre Nina et moi subira toue ma colère et Dieu sait qu'il faut éviter de me mettre en colère.

OxoxO

La montagne était grande et impénétrable devant moi, impénétrable ? Rien n'était impénétrable pour moi.

Le pacificateur finit par ouvrir la porte, faut dire que ça fait à peu près dix minutes que j'attendais et je commençais à perdre patiente.

« Que voulez-vous ? m'agressa-t-il. »

Je me retins de lui rappeler que j'avais tué onze personnes et qu'en tuer une de plus ne me contrarierais pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Je ne pense cependant pas qu'il me laisserait entrer si je le lui disais, donc je vais me montrer pacifique. Pacifique, pacificateur… bon ok, trêve de plaisanterie.

« Je souhaite voir Nina Rowken.

\- J'ignore qui elle est, rentrez chez vous. »

Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, mais je la bloquais d'une main. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? prétentieux. Il n'avait pas la moitié de la force dont j'étais doté. Il la rouvrit agacé, mais je ne le laissais pas parler.

« Vous savez qui je suis ? »

C'était une question de pure rhétorique. Tout Panem savait qui j'étais.

« Valerk Mirvarc, le vainqueur des Soixante-huitième hunger games, me répondit-t-il froidement. Ça ne change rien. »

A sa place je me serais déjà fermer la porte au nez, mais il a peur de se faire arrêter, ce serait con d'abîmer le vainqueur avant la tournée.

« Ça change tout, répliquai-je, mais de toute façon je suis là pour voir une amie, _tu_ la connais forcément, elle est _la_ carrière qui ne s'est pas porté volontaire. »

Je le toisai avec mépris, j'avais cessé de le vouvoyer et ça changeait tout. Un sourcil levé, j'attendais. Il fit claqué sa langue, énervé de se rendre compte qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison que moi et j'exagère à peine.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, ne bougez pas. »

Il referma la porte, heureux de ne souffrir d'aucune objection. Les minutes passèrent et j'attendais. Il n'était pas question que je m'en aille, il fallait que je vois Nina. J'étais vainqueur et elle était vivante, ça m'avait paru impossible durant tant d'année et maintenant que c'était le cas, je ne pouvais pas la voir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un autre pacificateur, il avait une allure plus droite et ferme que le précédent, un supérieur sans doute. Je souriais, passons aux choses sérieuses.

« On m'a fait part de votre demande… commença-t-il. »

Je m'avançai déjà, pour entrer.

« Mais, je me vois dans l'obligation de la décliner. »

Dans l'obligation? Il se fout de moi là ? On est jamais obligé à rien, il lui suffit juste d'ouvrir la porte et de me faire entrer.

« Comment ça, décliner ? sifflai-je.

\- Eh, bien nous ne sommes pas disposés à vous laisser voir la recrue Rowken. Je vous suggère de revenir après votre tournée. Peut-être pourrai-je vous laisser la voir.

\- Vous pouvez, vous ne voulez pas ! rugis-je. »

Il fallait que je le tue pour entrer ? parce que si c'était le cas je le fais quand vous voulez.

« Je vous souhaite une agréable journée. »

Il referma la porte et en plus il a le culot de me fermer la porte au nez !

Je me trouvais donc là face à la porte les poings serrés et tremblant de rage. Je donnai un violent coup de poing dans cette porte, rouvrant par la même occasion la blessure que je m'étais faite un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je réprimai un cri de rage et je me contentai de grogner de dépit.

OxoxO

Que dire sur la tournée des vainqueurs ? Elle est aussi inintéressante, que débordante de peine et de tristesse, à quoi ça pouvait bien servir que je me balade dans tout Panem, pour parader. Qui plus est, je déteste quand il y a du monde, ça me donne des envies meurtrières.

Je réfléchissais sombrement à tout ça en goûtant à un nouvel alcool, du Rhum, un grand classique, il parait, je n'ai jamais été alcool. L'idée de perdre mes moyens m'est désagréable. Qui voudrait se savoir totalement démuni et sans défense, à la portée du moindre problème et même incapable de marcher correctement ? Encore si j'avais aimé le goût… il est pour la plupart du temps amer et je déteste tous ce qui est amer. De toute façon je n'ai jamais été très nourriture ou boisson. Le régime très strict que j'ai toujours dû suivre ne m'a pas donné l'occasion d'approfondir la question et comme, je n'avais pas prévu de l'arrêter, je me contentais de goûter à ceci et de jeter le reste de cela.

Les habitants du Capitol m'entouraient, ils se délectaient presque de ma présence. Je répondais monotonement à chacun d'entre eux, satisfait de l'admiration qu'ils me vouaient. Le problème est que tout ce monde m'agaçait avec ses questions, ses remarques. Leurs simples présences m'énervaient, les habitants du capitol et leurs accents me donnaient envie de m'exploser la tête contre un mur, quoique plutôt la tête d'une de ses dindes qui m'entouraient, tant qu'à faire. Et pour finir, comment pouvait-on être aussi débordant de bonnes intentions envers quelqu'un qui avait tué à lui tout seul onze personnes, pas que je le regrette. Tout ça me dépassait, je n'étais pas fait pour devenir une lubie du capitol mais pour être riche, incroyablement riche et impressionnant, effrayant même.

J'indiquais, à la jeune femme qui était accroché à mon bras, qu'il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes, le fait est que je ne supportais plus de sentir son parfum.

J'entrais donc dans l'hôtel de ville, à la recherche de ces dites toilettes. Je parcourais les couloirs, réalisant qu'ils avaient sûrement installé des toilettes dehors.

« Monsieur Mirvarc, quel plaisir de vous voir, m'interpella une voix sifflante dans mon dos. »

Je faisais volte-face, agacé. J'eus l'honneur et la dignité de constater que cette voix très désagréable à entendre n'est autre que celle du président de notre cher pays. Et il se trouve qu'il est bien entouré, si je m'amusais à compter le nombre de garde dans son ombre, ce serait vraiment long et, à la réflexion, pas drôle… Mais, la question est que fait-il dans ce couloir ? Que fait-il devant moi ?

« Vous vous êtes perdu ? »

Moi ? Me perdre ? J'ai un sens de l'orientation excellent ! Je sais exactement quel chemin prendre pour retourner dans la soirée. Je lui lançai un regard noir et me retenais de lui expliquer que je pourrais retourner sur mes pas les yeux fermés.

« J'ai un marché à vous proposer, continua-t-il. »

Notre discussion ressemblait plus un monologue, mais que répondre à ça ? Je ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi ? Je ne le qualifierais pas d'ennemi, même si il m'est un peu désagréable. La seule personne avec qui je ferai un marché sera le diable, parce que c'est la seule personne à être susceptible de me servir à quelque chose. Alors ne pouvant exprimer mes pensées à voix haute, je me contentai de le regarder d'un regard qui en disait long.

« Mes hommes vont vous présenter une femme de temps en temps et vous, vous vous contenterez de vous occuper d'elle… »

Hum… il veut que je fasse du baby-sitting ? J'ai gagné les hunger games et lui il me demande de garder des femmes… des femmes… la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Je n'avais jamais été aussi atterré. Le président de Panem venait de me demander de me prostituer ! Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, un président pouvait vraiment faire ça ? Il avait demandé ça aux autres vainqueurs ? Nan, nan, je m'égare, la question n'était pas si il avait déjà fait cette proposition à quelqu'un mais comment il osait me la faire à moi ? La colère bouillonna dans mes veines. Je me retins de me jeter sur le président et de l'exécuter sur place. Je donnais un violent coup dans le mur.

« Vous me demandez de me prostituer, répliquai-je.

\- Non, vous ne recevrez pas d'argent, je m'occuperais de l'argent. »

Il voulait que je me prostitue pour du beurre… Mon self contrôle avait ses limites et il était en train de les mettre à rude épreuve.

« En échange, je garantirai la sécurité de vos proches, il serait dommage qu'il leur arrive quelque chose… »

Je rigolais, il me menaçait de façon pas du tout subtile de s'en prendre à mes proches… Quels proches ? Il aurait dû se renseigner, je ne supportais pas ma mère avec son incessante manie de me prendre de haut, mon père m'avait battu toute mon enfance, mon frère était mort et je pouvais compter le nombre de mes amis avec les doigts de ma main, zéro. Peut-être que certaines personnes prétendaient en faire partie mais ceux-là pouvaient toujours mourir. J'étais déjà sorti avec des filles, mais elles n'avaient pas la moindre importance, alors dites-moi ce que je risque !

Ce qui m'énervait n'était pas qu'il menace des proches imaginaires, mais qu'il me menace moi, et qu'il me prenne pour un faible… je ne suis pas faible ! Je suis un monstre, un tueur, j'ai été élevé pour être démuni du moindre sentiment et il vient m'emmerder avec ses niaiseries ! Il vient me demander de me prostituer alors qu'il devrait me proposer d'éliminer quelqu'un. Enfin, je crois qu'il n'a pas perdu de vue cet aspect de la situation, d'ailleurs tous les gardes qui l'entourent sont prêts à agir. J'allai lui faire part de mon point de vue de la situation quand il me devança.

« Particulièrement la recrue Rowken, elle est bien plus exposé, un accident est si vite arrivé. »

Il osait menacer Nina ! Je vis rouge. J'allais lui sauter à la gorge mais deux hommes anticipèrent mes mouvements et me plaquèrent contre un mur me tenant chacun un bras. Je me dégageai un bras pour donner un coup de coude dans le nez de l'homme qui produisit un craquement sourd et je fracassai la tête de celui qui tenait mon deuxième bras en la propulsant contre le mur. Je m'exécutai une seconde trop tard, trois autres hommes étaient déjà sur moi, ils me plaquèrent contre le mur avec plus d'entrain que les deux précédents.

« Si vous touchez un seul des cheveux de Nina, je vous jure que vous n'aurez plus nulle part où aller ! hurlai-je. »

Il souriait.

« Mais il n'y a aucune raison que cela se produise, puis que vous allez faire exactement ce que je vous demande. »

Tout en moi criait non, mais je gardai le silence, mon regard enflammé. Il venait de se faire un ennemi et pas des moindres. Un jour il me le paiera au centuple, ce jour là il verra ce que ça fait de se mesurer à moi, il verra que c'était la pire idée qu'il n'est jamais eu. Mais en attendant, je le regardais droit dans les yeux et d'une secousse je me dégageai des gardes. Je faisais un pas et je répondais avec colère :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? »

OxoxO

Je me réveillai en sursaut et je tournai la tête sur la jeune femme étendue à mes côtés. Le président avait eu ce qu'il voulait, j'avais passé la nuit avec cette femme. Je m'assaillais sur le lit, dos à elle et je soupirai. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de faire. J'avais mal à la tête et je ne portais que mon caleçon, ce qui représentait un miracle. Je me rhabillai et je m'éclipsai, il n'était pas question que j'attende son réveil.

J'étais ivre de colère, mes membres tremblaient. Si lors des jeux, j'avais été un tueur sans limites, il verra ce que je peux faire lorsque je suis vraiment motiver. Il s'en était pris à la mauvaise personne ! Je détruirais tout ce qui lui est cher. Enfin je le ferais à la moindre occasion, si occasion il y a…

Il se trouve que les vainqueurs ne sont pas aussi bien traités que l'on le prétend… très bien, mais il se trouve aussi que je suis bien plus dangereux et cruel que chacun pourrait le croire. J'espère pour le président qu'on ne se retrouvera plus face à face.

Je m'entraînerai comme je ne me suis jamais entraîner et il tâtera de ma lame, qu'il soit président ou pas.

Mon premier achat sera un pistolet, au marcher noire bien sûr. Le lancer de couteau avait beau me satisfaire une balle était bien plus efficace, je serai sans aucun doute excellent dans les deux matières. Ce n'était qu'un arc beaucoup plus petit.

Alors oui, mon premier achat aurait une valeur symbolique, je m'entraînerais chaque jour avec la même idée en tête : tuer Snow. Mon problème serait mon désir ardent de survivre, si je tuais Snow, je serais exécuté et Nina par la même occasion, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour !_

 _Je suis donc de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, et je tient à remercier celles qui ont reviewer à savoir Aka Serdaigle et Plume De Pan._

 _Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse lire._

* * *

Un nouveau interminable voyage qui me mènerait chez moi. Un même paysage qui défilait une nouvelle fois, les mêmes personnes qui circulaient derrière moi. Même mon mentor évitait d'avoir un quelconque contact avec moi. Je faisais flipper tout le monde, je voyais bien qu'on m'évitait. Cela devait être dû au fait que je poignardais du regard toutes les personnes que je croisais, faute de mieux… de cette façon, j'avais la paix.

Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé et j'allumais la télévision. Il y avait une émission sur le district treize et les mêmes images passèrent, les mêmes images que toutes celles précédentes du district treize. Je zappais. Un gros et « magnifique » singe de je ne sais quel pays du monde prit place. Je zappais. Une fille, une émission sur un défilé de mode, inintéressant. Je grognai en regardant l'écran, il y avait-il une seule émission intéressante et digne d'intérêt ? Je zappais. Une émission sur… moi, ça aurait été intéressant, mais je savais à peu près toutes les choses qui me concernait. Je zappais. Un mec apparut à l'écran, il prit un air de chien battu, en se détourant d'une fille et déclara de façon théâtrale :

« Je suis mauvais pour toi… Bella…»

L'homme fut remplacé par une fille qui pleurnicha :

« Mais je t'aime Edouard ! »

Je roulais des yeux, agacé par tant de mièvrerie. Je me levais, je ne trouverais rien de bien sur cette télévision. Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, comment pourrait-on l'ouvrir puisqu'il n'y avait pas la moindre poignée ? Je grinçai des dents. J'avais besoin de respirer le grand air. Je tournai le regard vers la télévision où Edouard embrassait à pleine bouche une Bella aux anges… mon regard tomba sur la table basse. Je souriais. J'attrapais la table basse et je l'envoyais dans la vitre qui se brisa. Une bourrasque de vent ébouriffa le peu de cheveux qui recouvraient mon crâne.

Aaaaah, le vent, je souriais en m'accoudant aux restes de la fenêtre et je continuais à observer le paysage défilé.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur un homme qui me regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais… je… euh… »

Oui, j'avais cassé une fenêtre, mais on peut m'expliquer pourquoi il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau ?

« Quoi ? l'agressai-je, j'avais besoin d'air et il y a pas de poignée, ça t'pose un problème ?

\- Euh… je… vous »

Et il partit en courant, un peu émotif tout de même.

OxoxO

« Eh, Valerk ! m'interpela une voix. »

Je me tournais vers Enobaria, ma voisine du village des vainqueurs. Je faisais, comme tous les matins, mon jogging.

« 'Y a un gamin qui t'attends sous ton porche depuis environ une demi-heure, je lui ai dit que tu courrais, il n'a rien voulu savoir.

\- T'es incapable de faire fuir un gamin ? »

Elle feula en me montrant ses dents et rentra chez elle en riant. Cette femme est tout bonnement incroyable, elle est plutôt sympa et tout le monde l'adore jusqu'au moment où elle ouvre la bouche et l'on puisse voir ses dents taillée en pointe et recouverte d'or. Allez savoir pourquoi, ça met souvent mal à l'aise les gens.

Je continuai le reste du chemin en marchant. Il y avait, en effet, un gamin assis sous mon porche, il jouait avec quelque chose que j'étais incapable de distinguer. C'était le même gosse qui avait été sélectionné pour mes jeux. Quand il m'aperçut, je n'étais pas très loin à cinq mètres environ, il se leva d'un bon.

« Je t'attendais, me déclara-t-il.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… »

Ce fut à ce moment précis que j'aperçus l'hématome sur sa joue gauche. Je grinçai des dents et d'un coup de menton le lui désignais.

« C'est quoi ça ? lui demandai-je. »

Il porta sa main à sa joue et un air triste lui barra le front. Il baissa les yeux et m'expliqua :

« J'ai suivi ton conseil, je leur ai dit que tu t'occuperais d'eux s'ils me frappaient de nouveaux, ils m'ont ri au nez… un grand carrière comme toi, protéger un orphelin… ils ne m'ont pas cru. Alors je me suis défendu comme tu me l'as dit et… » Il déglutit difficilement «… et tout a empiré ils ont frappé plus fort que d'habitude, plus fort qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il faut que tu le fasses… même…. même si tu m'as dit que je devais être convainquant, que tu ne ferais pas une déclaration publique et tout ça. »

Je le regardais, je devrais peut être avoir pitié de lui, après tout mon père me frappait quand j'étais gosse. C'est d'ailleurs mon frère qui m'avait défendu, bon j'avais huit ans et si ça avait continué je me serai sûrement débrouillé tout seul avec un couteau… mais le fait est que mon frère de neuf ans et moi qui n'avais que huit ans nous nous étions très bien débrouillés. Mais lui, il n'avait pas de grand frère, ce n'était même pas son père qui s'en prenait à lui mais de parfaits inconnus… du moins c'est ce qu'ils devaient être au début. Et puis, il était loin de ce que j'étais à huit ans.

Mais je ne suis pas un super héros, près à sauver les orphelins en détresse. Je suis un carrière, bon sang, un carrière sanguinaire, un tueur sans merci… et c'était pour toutes ces raisons que j'allais le défendre. Le défendre serait une occasion en or de me défouler, j'en avais grandement besoin depuis mon entrevue avec Snow, casser une fenêtre ne me suffisait pas, il me fallait une personne matériel.

Me voyant réfléchir, il s'exclama :

« Je t'en supplie ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, il faut juste que tu leurs fasses peur, tu peux faire ça !»

Il ferait tout ce que je veux ? Mais comment un gamin de sa taille et de sa corpulence qui n'est même pas capable de se défendre tout seul pourrait m'être d'une quelconque utilité ?

« Alors tu veux bien ? me demanda-t-il en me suppliant du regard. »

Qu'il arrête avec son air de chien battu ou je jure que je l'étrangle !

« Que les choses soit claires, gamin, je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter qui viendra voler à ton secours chaque fois que quelqu'un fera quelque chose qui te déplaît. »

Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. et je grinçai dents en me retenant de lui envoyer mon poins dans le ventre pour le faire disparaître de ses lèvres. Ne pas perdre de vue que je vais avoir des pungching ball bien plus divertissant.

« Arrête de sourire comme un idiot. »

Il souriait de plus belle en me glissant :

« Tu ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle.

\- Et je m'en contrefiche, gamin, lui répliquai-je, c'est comme ça que je t'appelle et ça me suffit. Ça te pose un problème ? »

Il secoua énergiquement la tête en me répondant :

« Nan, j'aime bien les surnoms.

\- Joue pas au plus con avec moi. Bon on y va ou tu comptes attendre que je change d'avis et que je décide de plutôt me défouler sur toi ? »

OxoxO

« C'est eux. »

Je regardais les quatre types, un sourcil levé. Ils étaient quatre pour s'en prendre à un seul gosse ?

« Hum, tous les quatre ? le questionnai-je. »

Il hocha frénétiquement de la tête en acquiesçant. Bon, bah alors, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je me tournai vers le petit et d'un coup de menton, je lui demandai :

« Tu t'appelles comment, gamin ? »

Il releva rapidement la tête, il souriait :

« Jérémy, Jérémy Hilton.

-Arrête de sourire, tu me crispes.»

Il me lança un regard inquiet et je levais les yeux au ciel. Je me dirigeai droit vers les quatre types.

« Eh, vous ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, dans un même mouvement. Leurs visages prirent une expression étonnée.

« Vous connaissez le petit Hilton..? »

Ils m'entourèrent, ils pensaient vraiment avoir la moindre chance face à _moi_? Je souriais.

« Il m'a dit que vous ne l'aviez pas cru, leur dis-je en secouant la tête d'un air déçu.

Tu crois nous faire peur, petit ?»

PETIT ?! Ils ont vraiment fait un mauvais choix de vocabulaire. Je ne saurais tolérer le fait que l'on m'appelle petit. Ils vont le regretter, amèrement le regretter.

« Je vais vous le dire une seule fois, si vous touchez de nouveaux Hilton, vous le regretterez toute votre vie, qui sera alors probablement courte. »

Ils rigolèrent et je levais les yeux au ciel. Ils sont sûr d'eux car ils sont quatre, c'est l'effet de groupe. Ça ne durera pas.

« C'est pas parce que t'as gagné les hunger games qu'on a peur de toi. T'as faillis de faire tuer par deux gonzesses. »

J'ai faillis me faire tuer par deux gonzesses ? C'est vrai, mais l'une d'entre elles étaient sur entraîné et elle n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à les tuer. Je commençai à m'en aller, je n'allai sûrement pas débattre sur ma capacité à tous les tuer. Je n'avais rien à prouver. Ils ne se décalèrent pas pour me laisser passer et à la place l'un d'entre eux essaya de me donner un coup de poing, je l'esquivais.

« Vous êtes aussi idiot que je le pensais. »

Je ripostai sans la moindre hésitation. Je ne me battais pas, je les défonçais dans les règles de l'art. Je ne m'arrêtais de cogner que lorsqu'ils furent tous quatre à se dandiner et à gémir à mes pieds. Je soupirai, cela faisait tellement de bien de se défouler. Je m'en serait bien fait un cinquième, un peu plus compétent de préférence, ou un pacificateur. Je me vois bien défoncer un pacificateur, jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse à mes pieds. Ou le président Snow en lui crachant à la gueule de se trouver une autre pute. Quoique je pourrais aussi me battre avec ce connard qui a tuer mon frère.

Mais pour l'heure, je devais me contenter de ces quatre types qui gémissait à mes pieds. On pouvait leur reconnaître cela, il étaient très doué pour gémir. Je donnais un coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'un d'entre eux, pour la forme et je leur intimait un dernier conseil.

« Un dernier conseil, ne touchez plus au gamin. »

Je m'en allai sans leur accorder un regard de plus. Le gamin me regardait, abasourdi.

« Tu les as tabassé. Ils vont bien ? Ils vont survivre ? »

Je lui passai devant en le regardant avec agacement.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Il me suivit en courant et continua de se plaindre :

« Mais… mais… »

Je me tournai franchement vers lui.

« Si tu voulais que je leurs tape la discute tu aurais dû t'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai toujours régler mes problèmes de façon musclé. Je suis déjà gentil de régler les tiens.

-Oui, mais…

\- Non, pas de « mais », à partir de maintenant tu te tais et tu écoutes. J'ai fait ce que je t'avais promis, j'ai fait en sorte que ces hommes ne s'en prennent plus à toi… Ni à une quelconque autre personne, il ne sortiront pas de l'hôpital avant longtemps, s'ils en sortent. »

Je recommençai à marcher, il me suivit en trottinant.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? me demanda-t-il.

\- On observe le silence. »

Je peux vous assurer qu'il est vraiment nul pour ça.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir?

Me voilà donc après une longue absence pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Et merci au lectrice qui ont laissé une review.

...

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur. Je n'avais pas peur d'aimer, il faut être idiot d'avoir peur d'aimer, personne n'y peut rien. Non, j'avais peur que si je la revoyais les choses empireraient, parce qu'une chose est sûre, j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que Nina aille bien.

Et, je voulais que Nina aille bien, plus que n'importe quelle autre personne, plus que moi-même. Elle était juste tout ce que j'avais et c'est assez risible que c'est seulement après tout ce temps que je m'en rende compte.

C'est assez effrayant de constater que votre vie est dictée, de s'apercevoir que l'on a perdu le contrôle et que la seule façon de le récupéré est de tuer le président de Panem. C'est un sacré chalenge à relever mais je me porte volontaire sans la moindre hésitation.

Oui, c'était la première fois que j'avais peur, depuis longtemps. Mais où est le courage s'il n'y a pas de peurs ? Après tout, on m'avait entraîné toute ma vie pour me battre, il est naturel que j'aie plus peur de quelque chose de nouveau comme le chantage.

Le même pacificateur que la fois précédente ouvrit la porte et il me regarda avec agacement. Mais cette fois au lieu de l'entrouvrir et de me demander ce que je voulais, il l'ouvrit complètement et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer.

« Elle fait quelque chose qui nécessite, entre autre, qu'elle soit présente, alors il va falloir que vous attendiez. »

Je soupirai, en faisant un bref état des lieus, une salle banche aux mobiliers gris, mobiliers qui se résumaient à un bureau caché derrière une vitre et de quelques chaises. Il y avait deux autres portes, une qui menait au bureau. La salle était en forme de L.

« Vous pouvez vous installez. »

Je l'ignorais en me demandant ce qui pouvait bien me valoir tout ce respect, sûrement sous ordre du président. Je m'adossais à un mur. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit derrière le bureau pour se plonger dans de la paperasse.

Une des portes s'ouvrit et deux pacificateurs entrèrent. Je me redressais. D'où j'étais ils ne me voyaient pas et moi non plus, mais à entendre leurs allures lourde, il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait que ce soit deux pacificateurs, en plus, me trouvant dans l'antre des pacificateurs, il aurait été étonnant que ce soit un vendeur de poisson…

« 'est pas possible, répliqua l'un d'eux.

\- Si, si, il lui a défoncé le crane en le balançant contre un mur. En plus, il était à main nue.

\- Et il s'est attaqué au président seul ? reprit la première voix.

\- Ouais, on ne parle que de ça… ce vainqueur est taré, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour buter un pacificateur à main nue et pour se dégager de la poigne d'un autre, mais… »

Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Ils parlaient de moi, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« …t'as bien vu au hunger games quand il a attrapé la flèche au vol ? C'était incroyable… continua-t-il.

\- Ouais, bah, ça explique pas comment il aurait pu tuer un garde d'élite du président… oublie pas que ce sont les meilleurs. »

Ils finirent par arrivé à ma hauteur et il y eut quelques secondes de suspens avant qu'il ne réalise qui j'étais. Leur première réaction fut de dégainer leur pistolet. Je soulevais un sourcil, amusé par la situation.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Walt' ! Qu'est-ce que le vainqueur fout ici ? beugla-t-il. »

Je tournai brièvement la tête vers le bureau du vigile, le bureau de _Walt_. Celui-ci se précipita à l'extérieur en nous regardant.

« Nan, mais ça va pas, baisser vos armes !

\- Qu'on baisse nos armes, alors que cet enfoiré a tué un des nôtres et qu'il est chez nous ! Hors de question !

\- J'ai des ordres, baissez vos armes. »

Celui qui était dubitatif quant à la véracité des propos de son ami baissa son arme. L'autre lui lança un regard et répliqua :

« Je suis ton supérieur, alors ne me donne pas d'ordre. »

Je me mis à rire sous le regard étonné des pacificateurs. En toisant son insigne avec mépris, colonel.

« A mon avis, les ordres viennent de bien plus haut qu'un simple colonel des pacificateurs, je ne suis pas le genre de mec à traiter avec des hommes en bas de la hiérarchie, j'préfère le haut du panier.

\- Les ordres viennent de la capitale, alors baisse ta putain d'arme. »

Le pacificateur s'exécuta non sans me lancer un regard noir.

« J'peux savoir ce qu'il fout ici ?

\- Non, répliqua implacablement l'interpelé, file moi les papiers et casse toi. »

Le colonel grinça des dents et lui tendit une pochette. Il s'en alla avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, suivit par l'autre pacificateur.

OxoxO

Je regardais Nina retirer son casque et dévoiler ses cheveux bruns aussi court que les miens et je me rendais compte que j'étais bien loin de ce que j'étais avant les hunger games. Je me faisais pitié, j'étais là à défendre une personne que j'aurais pu tuer, que j'aurais dû tuer quelques mois plus tôt. Nous nous regardions tous deux étonné des personnes que nous étions devenus, tous les deux biens loin de nos projets. Moi qui me prostituai pour la préserver de tous dangers et elle qui était pacificateur, alors que l'un d'entre nous devrait être mort.

Sous mes yeux et sous ceux du garde qui m'avait escorté elle retira son armure, pièce par pièce, dévoilant un peu plus à chaque seconde sa peau brune. J'avais les poings serrés, mais je ne bougeais pas, respectant le temps qu'elle se donnait pour réfléchir, sans doute. Je me contentais de l'observer, je ne pouvais pas croiser son regard mais je m'imaginais très bien ses yeux noirs que je connaissais par cœur. Ce qui me troublait le plus était ses cheveux, ils étaient si beau, elle allait chez le coiffeur une fois par mois pour qu'il lui arrange ses dreds. Et maintenant, ils étaient incroyablement court. Je ne dirais pas que ça ne lui allait, mais le fait est que pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais vu qu'avec des dreds c'était troublant... Ce petit détaille certes futile me servait sans doute à me détendre, à m'occuper l'esprit, la présence du pacificateur me rappelait que je n'étais qu'un pion sur le grand échiquier de capitol, un pion qui servait à financer les projets illégaux, à n'en pas douter, de Snow. Sa présence me rappelait ma décision de ne pas parler à Nina du petit accord qui m'unissait à notre détestable président, à notre détestable dictateur devrais-je dire.

La dernière pièce d'armure tomba au sol dans un léger tintement métallique. Elle marqua une pause et me déclara calmement :

« J'ai beaucoup aimé comment t'as tué la fille avec la flèche, c'était mémorable, presque légendaire. »

Je riais, notre séparation de quelques mètres se rompit rapidement et je la prenais dans mes bras en l'embrassant, elle n'eut pas même une seconde d'hésitation pour partager mon baiser.

Je sentis un mouvement dans mon dos, le pacificateur s'en allait silencieusement, aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, avec ses bottes de fer qui martelaient le sol. Il devait considérer qu'il en avait assez vu et ce qui allait suivre serait un peu trop… intime.

OxoxO

« Pouquoi tu ne t'es pas porté volontaire ? »

Elle me détailla du regard, réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle allait prononcer. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, calme et réfléchie. L'exact opposé de moi. Quand je m'énervais, elle attendait que l'orage passe ; quand j'hurlais, elle me disait que j'étais ridicule quand je frappais, elle esquivait.

Dire que j'étais anxieux face à son silence me répugne mais voilà, c'était le cas. Elle se redressa dans mes bras, nous étions dans sa chambre. J'ignore si l'on peut appeler ça une chambre, c'était plutôt une petite cellule dotée d'un lit, d'une commode et d'une salle de bain.

Elle inspira profondément et répondit :

« Ces jeux ne pouvaient que mal finir. »

Je hochai la tête, on le savait depuis le début que ça finirait mal. L'un de nous d'eux au moins devait mourir. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, c'était dans ce but que l'on nous avait élevé. Mais elle n'avait jamais dit être contre. Elle ne s'y était jamais opposé d'une quelconque façon, elle suivait les leçons sans rechigner.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

-Oh, Valerk, s'il te plait, tu m'aurais ri au nez, je te connais. Tu ne vivais que pour les hunger games. »

Je ricanai. Elle avait probablement raison je l'aurais traité de folle. Je lui aurais dit que l'on ne peut pas échapper au system. Au fond, Nina avait été bien plus courageuse que moi. Oui, elle avait eu le courage de sortir du chemin, de s'écarter de la voie tracée, alors que j'avais suivi la route pour laquelle on m'avait élevé.

« Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi, il paraît que tu aurais déplacé une montagne pour me voir ! »

Je m'esclaffai bruyamment et la prenant dans mes bras.

« J'aurais affronter une armée pour te voir. »

Elle m'embrassa. Et ça, ça c'est notre façon de dire : _je t'aime_ , et croyez-moi, ça veut bien plus dire que ces trois stupides mots car s'il avait fallu je n'en aurais fait qu'une bouchée de cette armée. Oui c'est niais au possible, mais je préfère penser que c'est ça la vie. Une petite touche de rose bonbon dans le noir infini de la nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour, bonsoir,_

 _Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, merci au lecteur._

 _Bonne lecture._

Mes couteaux volaient et se fichaient avec précision dans les cibles. Anderson gesticulait autour de moi, pourquoi avait-il fallu que je sois nommé mentor pour les prochains Hunger games et que je doive par la même me coltiner cette espèce d'insupportable chiot qui s'extasie devant tout ce que je fais, qui a un humour des plus désagréables et un enthousiasme à toute épreuve ? Il fallait que mon future tribu soit ce garçon qui n'en manquait pas une et qui avait la fâcheuse manie de toujours être de bonne humeur.

Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, il était excellent, et il ne tarda pas à propulser son propre couteau au milieu de la cible, il était bon, mais moins bon que moi à son âge. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas suivi l'entrainement poussé que j'avais moi-même suivi. Je ne pense pas avoir à préciser que j'ai une terrible envie de lui planter un couteau dans l'estomac pour pouvoir constater de mes propres yeux s'il va continuerait de sourire débilement.

« T'as vu comment je l'ai envoyé, c'était beau !

-Magnifique, ironisai-je. »

Il riait en me regardant, l'air de dire « ah t'es un comique, toi. » le regard que je lui lançais aurait suffi à faire fuir plus d'un, mais lui, il continuait à rire.

« Oh, allez dérides-toi, un peu ! je ne sais pas moi, prend du crack. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et sur le ton de la confidence, il continua :

« On dit plein de truc sur la drogue, mais c'est pas si mal que ça, si t'en veux j'peux t'en procurer facilement, par contre faut payer, hein, je ne vais pas te filler du crack gratos en plus ça paye bien d'être vainqueur ! »

Et c'était ça toute la journée, sans le moindre arrêt, ni temps mort. Il ne s'arrêtait sous aucun prétexte de parler. Je le fis tomber d'un geste brusque et je lui disais :

« Me fais pas chier avec ta daube, tous ce que je fais, c'est t'aider à t'entraîner pour que je ne sois pas le mentor d'un mort. »

Et au sol-je dois tout de même reconnaître la bonne volonté- il explosa de rire. Je lui donnais un coup de pieds dans l'estomac, il encaissa, sans se dérider. Insupportable. Voilà ce qu'il était, insupportable et d'ailleurs je ne le supportais pas.

Je grinçai des dents en le voyant rire et se relever tranquillement. Je me saisissais d'un couteau et le soupesais pour évaluer la trajectoire. Il fit de même sans se défaire de son sourire lumineux.

« Je vais finir par t'éviscérer si tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire.

-J'espère que je serais conscient, j'ai toujours voulu voir si c'était aussi beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

-Mets-toi devant la cible. »

Il inclina la tête sur le côté comme le font les chiens quand ils ne comprennent pas un mot, et il me répondit d'un air légèrement moins enthousiaste que quelques secondes auparavant :

« Pourquoi ?

-Pour travailler ta maîtrise de toi.

-Tu veux dire la tienne ! »

Mais il posa le couteau et trottina jusqu'à la cible. Il se mit face à moi en me souriant.

« C'est quand tu veux ! »

La mâchoire crispée, je lançais le premier couteau. Il lui frôla le flanc et le jeune homme ne sourcilla pas, il resta là, parfaitement immobile et le souffle coupé. Mon deuxième couteau se planta un peu au-dessus de sa tête, il frémit légèrement mais resta tout de même bien droit. Je lançais le troisième couteau un peu moins fort que les précédents, il se planta dans sa cuisse et il cria en me lançant :

« Nan, mais ça va pas ! T'es taré, franchement faut que tu prennes des calmants ! Putain, ça fais un mal de chien cette merde ! »

Je le regardai s'assoir sur le sol les yeux baissés sur la lame. Je trottinais vers lui, souriant. Il n'était pas aussi idiot que je ne le pensais, il avait tout de suite compris que je l'avais fait exprès.

« T'es content en plus de ça ! Oh, putain, j'y crois pas !

-Tu vas arrêter tes jérémiades, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Il fallait bien que je vois comment tu réagis à la douleur. Il va d'ailleurs falloir remédier à ça. Et puis, c'était pour illustrer ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, ne jamais avoir confiance en personne.

-En fait, c'était juste pour te défouler.

-Crois-moi, lancer un couteau dans une cuisse est loin de me défouler. Bon va à l'infirmerie. »

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux humides et il gémit :

« Mais j'ai un couteau dans la jambe.

-J't'enverrai pas à l'infirmerie si t'avais rien. »

Il se saisit du manche et serra les dents. Je l'arrêtai :

« J'te déconseille de faire ça. »

Il leva un regard peiné vers moi. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, ça ne va pas améliorer ton cas pour autant.

« Tu vas perdre beaucoup de sang si tu l'enlève et ça fera tout aussi mal. Mais tu pourras plus marcher et donc plus aller à l'infirmerie.

-Tu peux m'aider à me lever ?

-Nan, je ne serais pas là dans l'arène et si tu réagis comme ça au jeu tu vas te faire tuer, alors debout ! »

Il grimaça en se redressant et commença à se lever. Il se tint debout, fier de lui. Il fit quelques pas et trébucha sur une pierre imaginaire, il s'étala en criant. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me penchais sur lui.

« Imagine ça t'arrive dans l'arène, tu fais quoi ? »

Il me regarda les yeux vitreux et je soupirais, dans trois mois, il se porterait volontaire. Il fallait qu'il y soit préparé. Et on m'avait chargé de l'y préparer, c'était mon rôle.

« Je fais un garrot et je cautérise la plaie avec un métal chaud. Après je défais le garrot et c'est reparti.

-Tu connais ta leçon, c'est bien, mais maintenant imagine que ton adversaire est en face de toi. »

Il déglutit et répondit :

« On est obligé de faire ça maintenant ?

-Tu crois que ton adversaire va attendre ? »

Il me regarda et soupira.

« Je le fais tomber au sol et comme ça pas besoin de me lever. Après, j'enlève le couteau de la plaie et je lui enfonce à travers la gorge. Je lui prends sa ceinture, je fais un garrot et je fais un feu pour cautériser.

-Bien, ça pourrait marcher, mais ta jambe pourrait y rester. Et il faudrait aussi que t'arrive à te relever.

-J'fais quoi alors ?

-Tu y réfléchiras sur la route de l'infirmerie. »

Sur ces mots, je l'aidais à se relever et le traînais jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait réfléchi une seule seconde car il parla tout du long, mais avec un couteau dans la cuisse je pouvais bien le lui pardonner.

oxOxo

Je souriais en regardant Nina, c'était bien la première fois que je faisais quelque chose comme ça. Il y a huit mois j'aurais trouvé ça idiot et confondant de niaiserie, mais comme on le disait les hunger games changeaient les hommes et j'étais peut-être le seul dont le changement était positif. Ça me paraissait toujours idiot.

Je me trouvais dans un bar « branché » en compagnie de Nina. Mais-comme vous devez vous en doutez- ce n'était pas mon idée. C'était l'une des brillantes idées de mon très cher apprenti qui était en ce moment sur la piste en train de faire du karaoké et je ne serais pas en mesure de dire qu'elle chanson il prétendait interpréter. Il couronna son spectacle d'un baiser envoyé à sa copine du moment, il changeait de copine à peu près une fois par semaine et me racontait chaque détail de sa vie, j'avais beau lui dire que je n'en avais rien à secouer, il continuait inlassablement à me dire que cette fille lui avait fait des avances et que cette autre fille lui avait dit qu'ils avaient tous deux des modes de vie très différent et j'avais la terrible impression d'être son meilleur ami… ce que je n'étais absolument pas ! Il se bornait cependant à me considérer comme tel et j'étais donc bien malgré moi le confident de ce jeune homme. Mais si encore ça s'arrêtait là, mais non il fallait qu'il se mette dans l'esprit de faire un « double rendez-vous » et qu'ensuite il se débrouille pour faire venir Nina.

Et comme je ne la voyais pas souvent je fus bien obligé de venir. Et ça doit bientôt faire une heure qu'il nous raconte sa vie en embrassant sa copine toute les dix minutes. Mais le plus dur est sans doute que je devais me rendre à l'évidence, aussi énervant soit ce jeune homme, il était sûrement la personne qui ressemblait le plus à un frère pour moi et je l'appréciais-à mon plus grand drame-. Voilà, c'est dit au bout de six mois à le supporter dix heures sur vingt-quatre, il avait fini par me faire l'apprécier.

Mais que je l'apprécie n'allait certainement pas changer le fait qu'il m'énervait. Je le laissais donc revenir à la table sans plus me préoccuper de lui et je continuais ma discussion autrement plus importante qu'Anderson.

Bien évidemment on ne voulait pas que je passe une bonne soirée… Une bagarre éclata au moment où l'abruti regagna sa place. Deux mecs plutôt baraqués se battaient pour une raison qui puait l'alcool à plein nez.

Ils se battaient n'importe comment, aucune classe, ni technique. Oui ils se battaient comme des bambins et encore si Nina et moi on en vient, pour on ne sait quelle raison, à avoir des gosses, je suis sûr qu'ils seront bien plus doués. Un regard du côté de Nina me confirma qu'elle pensait la même chose, elle les observait de son œil tranquille en portant à ses lèvres son _mojito_.

L'un donna un coup bien placé à l'autre qui bouscula la serveuse et celle-ci s'écroula sur moi, renversant par la même occasion les différents breuvages qu'elle portait. Je me levais d'un bond à son contact et je baissais le regard sur ma chemise, trempée et je n'osais pas deviner quel alcool mal odorant était venu parfumer **ma** chemise. Presque aussitôt la serveuse se confondit en excuse.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, ces deux enculés venaient de détruire une de **mes** chemises. Et ils allaient vite se rendre compte que leur petite bagarre n'avait pas sa place dans ce bar. Je retirais rapidement ma chemise, elle était suffisamment abîmée comme ça et me retrouvait donc en T-shirt à manche courte blanc. Je m'interposais entre les deux et je donnais un coup de coude dans le nez du premier et il s'écroula sur le sol, le deuxième se précipita sur moi après avoir craché au sol, je m'écartais simplement en lui faisant un croche pied, on ne peut plus simple de mettre au tapis des mecs légèrement éméchés.

Puis je les traînais tous deux dehors, sans un mot et sans un regard je refermais la porte.

Nina me regardait en riant, suivi d'un Anderson écroulé sur la table, je n'attendais qu'une chose qu'il en tombe de la chaise. La salle régnait dans un silence rompu seulement par le rire de mes deux camarades. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait d'extraordinaires, j'avais à peine touché ses types.

OxoxO

Dire que je déteste le jour de la moisson n'est absolument pas une exagération. Vous allez dire que les choses que j'aime peuvent tenir sur les doigts de la main, soit, je déteste beaucoup de choses, mais il y en a certaines qui me donne des envies de faire un massacre. Oui, je hais ce jour, il y a trop de monde, les filles et les garçons sont à deux doigts de se pisser dessus et je sais pertinemment qui va se porter volontaire, puisque j'ai formé l'un d'entre eux et que j'ai vu plus d'une fois l'autre.

Le capitole a changé notre hôte, je me demande bien pourquoi. Maintenant on a une jeune femme aux cheveux incroyablement rose qui me donne des envies de suicide, Mallaan, qu'elle s'appelle. Sérieusement, pourquoi les habitants du capitole ont cette affreuse manie de se teindre les cheveux de toute les couleurs de l'arc en ciel ? C'était tout simplement hideux.

Mallaan nous fit signe de venir, Enobaria et moi. Nous avions tous les deux étés désigné mentor pour les futures tribus. Voyons le bon côté des choses, j'aurais pu finir avec Lyme, cette femme détestable qui a remporté ses propres hunger games et que je ne supporte pas. Elle est autoritaire à un tel point que cette abrutie serait capable de me donner des ordres, à moi ! Snow, passe encore, mais elle, alors là pas question !

Elle nous présenta avec beaucoup d'emphase, comme si une seule personne ne nous connaissait pas, puis on retourna nous asseoir.

Elle déclara le traditionnel « Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! » et le « Comme le veut la coutume les femmes d'abord. » et elle se pencha sur la boule en verre qui regroupait tous les noms et elle hurla celui d'une fille que tout le monde connaissait au district deux, la fille d'un vainqueur. Elle était une future carrière bien sûr, on était carrière de père en fils et de mère en fille dans la famille, mais elle n'était pas prête, elle n'avait que 12 ans, elle ne devait participer qu'au 75ème hunger games.

Elle monta sur la scène la tête haute, le regard dur. Son père de son côté fusillait du regard Mallaan. Les papiers étaient souvent truqués pour faire monter sur scène n'importe qui. J'ai d'ailleurs appris que ma compatriote durant les jeux était la fille d'un pacificateur qui avait démissionné pour passer plus de temps avec sa famille. Il fallait toucher les habitants du Capitole avec des enfants et se venger de ceux qui n'obéissaient pas dans les districts.

« Y a-t-il un volontaire ?

-Oui, répondit une fille du groupe des treize ans. »

Je regardai la fille s'avancer, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Ce n'était pas du tout la bonne personne ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine de treize ans qui n'a pas fini son apprentissage ! Pourquoi se porte-elle volontaire ? Les règles étaient simples, on s'entraînait jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans et là seulement on pouvait avoir son heure de gloire. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué quand même ? Maintenant elle avait empêché à la carrière entraînée d'avoir son combat final. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs choquée, la bouche entrouverte et une phrase au bord des lèvres.

Un regard en direction d'Enobaria me fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas loin de penser comme moi. Elle ne serait pas le mentor de cette fille et on se concentrera essentiellement sur Anderson.

Le tribu masculin fut tiré au sort et Anderson ne laissa pas le temps à l'hôte de demander qui était volontaire. Il s'avança et il hurla qu'il était volontaire. C'était son combat et il était hors de question qu'un gamin de treize ans le lui vole.

« Il faut attendre que je demande pour se porter volontaire.

-Je sais, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas quelqu'un d'autre se porte volontaire à ma place. »

Et Anderson monta sur l'estrade, on échangea un regard entendu et lorsqu'il sera la main de la jeune fille, il la compressa littéralement. La fille garda cet air dur et elle rompit le contact avec empressement.

On rentra dans l'hôtel de ville et on se dirigea vers un petit salon où nous attendait nos proches, des vainqueurs pour Enobaria, Nina pour moi et à ma plus grande surprise le gamin que j'avais sauvé à mes premiers hunger games. Je l'avais vu de temps en temps, il venait chez moi, au village des vainqueurs environ une à deux fois par mois et je lui donnais à manger et de l'argent. Il me montrait qu'il s'entraînait pour que je n'ai pas à avoir « honte » de lui. Comme si j'avais honte de quoi que ce soit, je me contrefichais bien de ce que pensait les autres. Ce gamin n'est pas croyable.

Je pris Nina dans mes bras et je l'embrassai, puis je me tournai vers l'autre abruti et je lui demandai :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, gamin ? »

Il souriait de toutes ces dents et il se mit à rire.

« Je suis venu te dire au revoir. »

Je secouais la tête. Dans à peine un mois je serais de retour, quoi qu'il arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde,

Oui, je sais, ça date beaucoup depuis le dernier chapitre mais bon, me revoilà, donc je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et tiens à remercier tout particulièrement cloclo-sorcière-mégalo pour ses reviews.

Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui lisent, hésitez pas à laisser une petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir !

 **Chapitre 7**

« Tu joues à quoi ? »

Anna Quendal, la fille s'étant portée volontaire regardait Enobaria avec indifférence et une pointe de mépris. Enobaria était vraiment extraordinairement calme avec une gamine aussi agaçante en face d'elle. Anderson était assis à côté de moi et on regardait la scène avec un léger amusement. Anderson adore voir les gens s'énerver.

« Comment ça ?

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que tu as fait, tu as empêché quelqu'un de se porter volontaire et tout ça pourquoi ? Tu ne tiendras pas deux secondes dans l'arène. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Je préfère que ce soit un des carrières du un qui gagne plutôt qu'une fille égoïste qui a détruit la vie de deux filles.

-C'était mon droit, je peux me porter volontaire quand je veux.

-Et qui va se porter volontaire au soixante-quatorzième hunger games ? Personne puisque tu devais le faire, c'était ton année ! »

Anna ricana.

« Nina Rowken ne sait bien pas porter volontaire. »

Je me redressai brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que t'insinue ?

-Elle a préféré ne pas se porter volontaire et ça a tué cette fille. Elle est lâche. »

Enobaria garda le silence sachant parfaitement pour ma relation avec Nina. Je me levai et j'attrapai Anna par la gorge pour la plaquer contre un mur, elle porta ses mains à mon poignet et elle me griffa et me donna des coups de pieds. Ses yeux me montraient toute la peur qu'elle ressentait, son expression de mépris et d'arrogance bien loin derrière. C'était très différent de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Enobaria, Enobaria se maîtrisait complètement. Il était clair pour tout le monde que ma vie était dictée par mes émotions.

« Tu insultes de nouveau Nina et je te jure que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras. »

Je crois que le truc qui effrayait les gens chez moi c'était que l'on pouvait voir dans mon regard que je ne balançais pas les menaces en l'air et que je pouvais déraper à chaque instant. J'étais, disons, instable.

Je la relâchais et je quittais la pièce, énervé. Si j'avais entendu un mot de plus sortir de sa bouche, je crois que je l'aurais encastré dans le mur.

OxoxO

« Efface ce sourire idiot de ton visage. Tu es un carrière, tu ne souris pas. »

Je regardais d'un air sévère le jeune homme, qui ne se défit pas de son sourire. Il était ridicule avec son costume de maçon marron et lui il souriait comme un débile, comment voulait-il que je lui trouve des sponsors s'il n'était pas foutu de se comporter correctement ?

« Mais ils sont à poil, A POIL ! »

Et sur ces mots, il explosa de rire, je tournais un regard agacé vers les tributs du distrct douze. Ils étaient en effet nus et couvert d'une poudre noire qui devait faire penser à du charbon. Ils avaient accepté de défiler de la sorte ? Parce que quand on a un physique avantageux, je veux bien que l'on soit d'accord mais eux ne sont pas précisément dans ce cas. Ils auraient au moins pu demander un caleçon parce que là franchement ils me font plus pitié qu'autre chose.

Les tributs du un étaient déjà aller leur dire bonjour et ils étaient actuellement en train de se foutre allégrement de leur pomme. Et franchement à leur place, je leur ferais bouffer leurs ridicules écharpes de velours. Il va sans dire que même, étant complètement extérieur à la situation, j'ai une surprenante envie de les tuer. Mais ce n'est pas entièrement dû au fait qu'ils soient entrain de rire très bruyamment mais plutôt au fait que leur mentor soit encore le type qui a tué mon frère et qu'il soit tout aussi amusé qu'eux.

Je donnais un coup à Anderson qui rigola de plus belle. Enobaria se dirigea vers les deux tributs ridicules qui avaient le regard baissé sur le sol et dont les stylistes étaient entrain de prétendre que ça allait faire un ravage même s'ils auraient voulu que leur tribut soit un peu moins maigre, ça aurait fait meilleure impression.

Elle se posa devant eux et les obligea ainsi à lever les yeux sur elle. Elle les détailla du regard sans la moindre gène et vue que les deux tributs tentaient de cacher ce qui peut l'être, je dirais que, eux, sont légèrement gênés. Un petit ricanement méprisant s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Vous avez fait fort cette année. »

Puis elle les regarda de la tête aux pieds avec mépris, elle passa ses cheveux sur son épaule dans un geste sensuel et s'en alla me rejoindre à côté du chariot de l'abruti finit que j'entendais glousser derrière moi. Je me tournai vers Anderson et, cette fois, je lui donnai un puissant coup de pied dans le tibia et il gémit de douleur, en grommelant qu'il allait vraiment falloir que j'envisage les cachets.

« Tu te souviens ce que les profs t'ont dit ? Tu souries, mais pas trop. Tu regardes le publique, sans donner plus d'importance à qui que ce soit. Et enfin, tu te tiens droit. » je me tournais vers Enobaria. « J'ai oublié quelque chose ? »

Elle secoua la tête avec légèreté.

« Très bien. Va sur ton carrosse. »

Il y eut un compte à rebours et la voix stridente et désagréable de Flickerman retentit à mes oreilles. Le carrosse du un s'ébranla et se mit à avancer, bientôt suivi par celui du deux. Et voilà que tous les chariots tirés par de magnifiques chevaux se mettaient à avancer dans un mouvement parfaitement bien exécuté.

« Mirvarc. J'ai toujours voulu te parler. »

Je tournais la tête vers le type qui avait prononcé ces mots et je me retins de justesse de me jeter sur lui pour l'égorger. Comment avait-il eu le culot de m'adresser la parole ? Il avait tué mon frère presque sous mes yeux puisque je l'avais vu en direct à la télévision, et je l'avais revu, encore et encore, à chaque rediffusion. J'avais regardé la scène avec une haine et une colère à chaque fois grandissante. Il osait m'adresser la parole ? J'allais vite lui montrer que c'était l'une des pires décisions qu'il n'est jamais eu le loisir de prendre.

« J'peux vite faire en sorte de changer ça. »

Mes yeux étaient plantés dans les siens, attendant une quelconque trace de peur, mais je ne pus en trouver, juste de la surprise et du mépris. DU MÉPRIS ?! J'allais lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, légère mais puissante. Enobaria.

Je me tournais avec colère vers elle, et dans ces yeux je pus lire : _« Ce n'est pas le bon moment._ » et mes yeux lui crièrent « _Il a tué mon frère. Ce sera toujours le bon moment._ ». C'était imparable, tellement simple, il avait tué mon frère, je devais le tuer. Élémentaire.

D'un violent mouvement d'épaule, je dégageais la main d'Enobaria. Je la sentis reculer, elle avait essayé de me raisonner, maintenant il était naturel qu'elle préfère ne pas être impliqué. Avant que je n'eus esquisser le moindre geste, il prit la parole d'une voie assurée qui me donna une folle envie de lui arracher la langue :

« Tu ne m'en veux pas quand même ? Enfin ce sont les jeux, toi aussi, tu as tué des enfants qui avaient une famille. Tu l'as bien vu durant la tournée des vainqueurs comme je t'ai vu durant ma tournée, j'ai vu que tu me haïssais pour avoir été meilleur que ton pathétique frère. Tu as vu à quel point il a été facile à tuer ? Un jeu d'enfants. Dommage que s'est été aussi rapide, j'aurai adoré le voir me supplier. Mais, ça a dû être dur pour toi, voir à quel point il était faible. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

J'étais figé, incrédule. Comment osait-il me provoquer de la sorte ? Bafouer la mémoire de mon frère ? Le traiter de faible ?

Je le haïssais à un tel point que c'était au-delà des mots, au-delà de tout. Il voulait que le frappe, que l'on se batte, je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir. Pour, sans doute, la première fois de ma vie, je ne riposterais pas à travers la violence physique, pas alors que l'on pouvait m'arrêter. Je le tuerais, mais avant je voulais le voir pleurer, supplier, s'excuser. Mon propre sang-froid m'étonna moi-même, pourtant, c'est la voie posée, implacable et pleine de menace que je prononçais ces mots :

« Je vais te tuer, ni maintenant, ni ici. Sache juste que ça arrivera, un jour. Et ce jour, je ne vais pas me contenter de te tuer. Ce serait trop facile, je veux te voir pleurer, je veux voir la souffrance dans le regard de ta famille quand ils verront ton corps éviscéré en direct à la télé. Mais ce ne sera pas seulement parce que tu as tué mon frère mais parce que, même après sa mort, tu n'as pas montré une once de respect envers lui. Ouais, je te jure que je vais te tuer, et s'il y a bien une chose que je fais, c'est tenir mes promesses. »

Tout au long de ma tirade, son sourire arrogant avait disparu et je mettais inconsciemment avancer de façon à ce que nos visages ne soient plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres. Son expression était impassible, mais on savait tous les deux que je mettrais tout en œuvre pour respecter ma promesse.

Je voulais qu'il ait peur. Je voulais qu'il se demande quand je frapperais, qu'il sache que ça arrivera un jour ou l'autre, peut-être demain, peut-être dans dix ans. Juste un jour.

Un pacificateur entra dans la salle, ferme et droit, il avait beau être en costume sa démarche puait la Noix, sa façon de se tenir, sa façon de me regarder. Il se dirigea vers nous et je me tournai lentement vers lui. S'il était là pour la raison que je pensais, il avait plutôt intérêt à repasser.

« Monsieur Mirvarc, désolé de vous importuner mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de me suivre. »

Les poings serrés, je fis circuler mon regard dans la salle et je pus constater qu'Odair était affublé du même genre d'individu. Alors lui aussi ? Quand nos regards se croisèrent la question ne se posa plus, ni pour lui ni pour moi. Il y avait dans son regard une colère contenue et de la souffrance. Donc Snow ne se contentait pas de faire du chantage avec moi, il manipulait également Odair. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il était condamné à se prostitué, et ça devait probablement daté de sa victoire à laquelle il n'avait que quatorze ans. Nous devions être les seuls dans cette position, ma fois très désagréable.

Je fis claquer ma langue et en lançant un regard courroucé à Enobaria qui me détaillait du regard, qui nous détaillait du regard, avec un mélange de pitié, de compassion et d'amusement. Si elle continuait à me regarder de la sorte, je ne peux pas promettre que je vais encore me retenir longtemps de lui tordre le cou, dents pointues ou pas.

Je retournai le regard vers Filcher, le meurtrier de mon frère et ce connard souriait. Il savait de toute évidence ce que signifiait cette mascarade et j'étais étonné qu'il n'en fasse pas partie, après tout s'il n'était pas magnifique, il était loin d'être moche. Mais le sourire dessiné sur les lèvres fut la goutte qui fit déborder la vase. Certes je n'allais pas le tuer maintenant, mais j'allais lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas le genre de personne dont on se fout de la gueule. J'attrapais la cravate du vainqueur et, avant qu'il n'ait esquissé le moindre geste, je lui donnai un coup de boule qui l'envoya valser plus loin.

Le pacificateur se précipita vers moi, et me signifia avec un grand désarroi que ce genre de comportement était entièrement proscrit. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à secouer de qui était interdit.

Je suivis le pacificateur de mauvaise grâce et nous nous retrouvions tous les quatre dans le couloir qui menait on ne sait où. S'il croyait que j'allai les suivre sans rechigner il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil, et bien profond. Je posais une main sur l'épaule du pacificateur et je lui demandai d'une voix vibrant de colère où ils pensaient m'emmener comme ça. Il se tourna lentement vers moi et répondit avec une lenteur qui me donna envie de me taper la tête contre le mur :

« Certaines personnes ont envie de vous voir.

-Sans blague, on peut savoir pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi il n'y a qu'Odair et moi ? »

Ce dernier me lança un regard ennuyé. Ce fut lui qui me répondit, ils ne venaient chercher que les vainqueurs dont ils avaient besoins, or c'était d'Odair et de moi dont ils avaient besoin. Si tel était le cas, je n'osais imaginer le genre d'endroit dans lequel ils nous emmenaient.

OxoxO

L'hôtel dans lequel on nous a emmené était magnifique, une grande tour de style avant-guerre, tout de verre et d'acier. Etincelant dans la nuit, tout simplement majestueux. Nous devions voir des sœurs, bien sûr j'avais écopé de la plus grande puisqu'Odair n'était pas encore majeur. Il avait donc eu la petite blonde souriante qui avait hurler en le voyant et la mienne avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombait dans le dos en boucles souples.

Nous étions tous les deux dans une chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit en me regardant silencieusement. Il y eut un moment de suspens et je me décidais enfin à me déshabiller. De toute façon, ça allait finir comme ça, alors autant bien commencer.

Elle me regarda faire la bouche entrouverte, un air choqué collé au visage. Je n'eus que le temps de retirer ma chemise avant qu'elle s'exclame :

« Arrête ! »

Je soulevai un sourcil avant de la regarder.

« Quoi ?

-Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que ça devait se passer, souffla-telle.

-Comment ça ?

-Je, eh bien, tu ne peux pas juste te déshabiller, sans aucun préambule. »

Elle ne voulait quand même pas que l'on fasse des préliminaires ?

« Tu veux quoi au juste ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas, qu'on fasse connaissance. »

C'était encore pire.

« Je crois que l'on s'est mal compris. Je ne suis pas une espèce de psy à qui tu vas raconter tout tes problèmes d'enfant pourri gâté, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une pute de luxe. On va coucher ensemble, tu vas le raconter à toutes tes petites copines et ce sera très bien. »

La fille était clairement outrée, j'ignore à quoi elle s'attendait mais elle aurait probablement dû choisir Odair. Je n'allais certainement pas l'écouter parler, je détestais écouter les gens raconter leur vie, mais alors une fille avec qui je devais coucher, ce n'était pas question.

« Une pute de luxe, répéta-t-elle incrédule. Tu n'es pas une pute de luxe. Tu es un vainqueur, tu es un dieu vivant.

-T'as payé combien pour me voir ?

-Euh.. je... ce n'est pas le problème, j'ai payé pour te voir, pas pour coucher avec toi. Si on n'a pas de feeling, je.. on ne le fera pas.

-Je vais être franc avec toi, on aura aucun feeling, je déteste le Capitol, tous ses habitants, tout ce qu'il représente.

-Je suis différente.

-J'en doute, mais peu importe à vrai dire, j'en ai rien à foutre de qui tu es, qu'on le fasse ou qu'on ne le fasse pas ce soir, je ne te verrais plus jamais et ce ne sera plus qu'un vague souvenir, alors tu ferais mieux de te décider. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, les choses se passaient probablement très différemment de ce qu'elle avait voulu.

« Je m'appelle Vanessa. »

Je fermais les yeux d'exaspération. Cette phrase ne pouvait annoncer qu'une très longue soirée.

OxoxO

« Anderson, est-ce que, pour la millième fois, tu peux fermer la bouche en mangeant ? demanda Enobaria. »

Ce dernier leva le regard de son assiette remplit de purée de carottes, je me demandais par quel moyen Anderson pouvait ingurgiter autant de nourriture, il en était à sa huitième assiette. On avait sectionné les plats avec soin pour que ça ne perturbe pas son régime mais il était capable d'ingurgiter une quantité incroyable de purée de carotte et de pavés de saumons que j'en venais à douter s'il n'allait pas exploser.

Anderson ferma la bouche et avala la purée avec un son guttural répugnant. Enobaria se leva de table et claqua qu'elle ne pouvait supporter de manger avec un tel porc. Anderson se tourna vers moi et avec la mine de chien battu dont il avait le secret, il me demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-T'es juste le mec le plus dégueulasse que je n'ai jamais vu, claqua Anna. »

Anna était comme ça, toujours blessante et cassante. Elle faisait toujours des commentaires et je voyais bien qu'Anderson ne savait sur quel pied danser avec elle. C'était plutôt évident de voir qu'il était gêné, sa fourchette stoppée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et le regard dirigé vers moi dans je suppose un appel au secours. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il se laissait atteindre et insulter par cette gamine. A sa place je lui mettrais une bonne baigne pour lui apprendre la vie.

« Bon Anna, j'crois qu't'as assez mangé.

-C'est pas moi qui suis en train de m'empiffré depuis au moins un quart d'heure, riposta-t-elle.

-Joue pas avec mes nerfs et tires-toi. »

Elle se leva avec un air outré et s'exclama :

« Juste parce que Anderson ne sait pas se tenir à table, je ne peux pas manger en paix ?

-Non, effectivement et tu vas donc te casser avant que je ne m'énerve. »

Elle tapa du pied comme l'enfant insupportable qu'elle était.

« C'est pas juste ! Vous me détestez juste parce que je me suis portée volontaire. »

Je me levais pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as entièrement raison. La vie n'est pas juste. Les districts sont asservis par un Capitol surpuissant et sont forcés d'envoyer leurs enfants à l'abattoir. C'est injuste. Mais ne te crois pas exceptionnels en disant que je te déteste. Tu n'es qu'un petit moucheron qui m'insupporte et que le savoir-vivre de notre société me retient à grande peine d'écrabouiller. Mais tu n'es qu'un nom de plus sur une grande liste. Alors fous-moi le camp avant que je ne te raye de la liste. »

Elle grinça des dents en me mesurant du regard. Elle dut juger qu'elle n'était pas de taille car elle fit volte-face et s'en alla. C'était vraiment épuisant de s'occuper de gamins toute la journée. Alors que je pourrais être en train de faire tellement de chose, m'entraîner au lancer de couteau, être avec Nina, tirer dans des cibles…

« J'ai plus faim. »

Exténuant.


End file.
